


Doppelganger Disco

by FullMetalBlunt



Series: True Education/BNHA Crossovers [1]
Category: The Real Lesson, True Education, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 참교육
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Bottom Na Hwa-jin, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Untouched, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Daddy Kink, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentions of Past EraserMic, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Rimming, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Switch Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Switch Na Hwa-jin, Switching, Top Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Top Na Hwa-jin, Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic is a Good Friend, Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic is a Little Shit, two small bit bad guy OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullMetalBlunt/pseuds/FullMetalBlunt
Summary: Na Hwajin, a member of the Ministry of Education, Protection Bureau is sent to investigate UA as to why their teachers keep getting injured on the job. The teacher at the center of most of these attacks is Class 1A's homeroom teacher Shouta Aizawa. It's hard to keep things professional when the subject of your investigation is a bizarre doppelganger of you, and really hot.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Aizawa Shouta/ Na Hwa-jin, Aizawa Shouta/Na Hwajin, Aizawa Shouta/무너진
Series: True Education/BNHA Crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171637
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers ahead if you haven't read/watched any episode/chapters of True Education webtoon, or 참교육. If you've never seen Na Hwa-jin google him, he is to die for. Also most of his backstory is just made up by me because we haven't been given much in the comic yet. My grammar isn't the best!

“You mean that Japanese school for all the future Pro Heroes?” The brunette looked up from his assignment to the slightly annoyed eyes of his supervisor. This assignment came with plane tickets and a passport.

“Are you scared?” Chey Kang-Suk teased chewing on his cigar end.

“I mean you’d think a school where everyone is basically an Avenger would be able to handle the things we usually go in for.” Na looked through some of the paperwork vaguely. “Plus why would the Korean government care about a Japanese school?”

“A lot of our young men and women transfer there. This was a request by the head of the Japanese Ministry of Education. They thought with our track record and all the attention were getting on social media that they’d call us in for back up. Apparently the school is avoiding the agents over there so that’s why they called us in. This time it’s not a bully culture, or turf war. The school is trying to keep things hush hush, that’s usually a red flag. There were attacks during an emergency training exercise that resulted in two teachers be servery injured. One, the classes homeroom teacher was nearly killed, and spent two months in a near full body cast despite the schools nurse having a healing quirk. The teacher was also still teaching despite his condition. The same teacher was attacked during a camping trip as well. It’s their headmasters job to protect the students, it’s our job to protect the teachers. I want you to see what’s going on there. Why are they trying to hide the attack, what the school is doing to protect it’s staff from whoever it was that set the attack up? Rumor is it was that gang known as the League of Villains.”

That got the others attention. “Isn’t that All Might and the Pro Heroes territory more than ours?”

The man growled a little kicking the others chair. “Just get over there and do your job! I know you’re a big baby about it because you weren’t born with a quirk of your own, but sometimes we have to step outside of our comfort zones!”

“Hey watch it! I’m not hung up on the quirk part, I just hate wasting my efforts. Whatever, aye aye sir.” Na Hwa-jin stood up and stretched. It’s not that he really minded he just had some hard feelings about UA and the people in his past that went there.

It had nothing to do with the fact most of the bullying and abuse he’d suffered in his own life was from him being quirkless. That the other kids who made it in and out of the group home ended up going there or another special quirk training school. That his deceased fiancee died because her quirk was more important to the world than her life. Not at all.

In a world where most people have some sort of super power, being born without one made you a target. He’d tangled with stubborn violent teenagers, mafia, street thugs, politicians, and even a few low level villains in his life. But the LOV was different. They were not to be taken lightly. He was confident in his skills but a group of 100 something super powered thugs was a suicide mission for someone like him. He’d have to be careful. Being quirkless, sometimes your best power was not letting anyone know you didn’t have one. Leave them guessing.

“This should be interesting.”

\-----

“What do you mean I’m being investigated by the Korean Ministry of Education?” Aizawa felt a migraine already starting.

“That’s the just of it.” The small mouse like principal spoke from his desk where he had called the staff to meet.

“I got that, but why me and Thirteen?”

“The Ministry is strictly involved in ensuring the welfare of teachers as the law against any corporal punishments in schools has seemed to have caused a raise in the number of teachers hurt on the job. Most times by students themselves.”

“But our students are not like those other schools I’ve seen them investigate. We don’t have a bully culture here. Rivalry maybe but no active violence like those on the news.” Vlad spoke up.

“I am aware of that, and did my best to convey that. However the USJ attack did result in Aizawa and Thirteen being hurt. Then we had the fiasco in the camp training. That is why you two are being investigated. Our schools efforts to cover it up to prevent the LOV from gaining in popularity seems to have put us on the radar.” Nedzu sighed.

“Then it’s easy, we just tell them our reasons for what we did and then they should leave.” Thirteen looked around to see the others in agreement.

“Not to mention outside of being teachers we are licensed Pro Heroes who were doing our jobs once villains were involved.” Aizawa rubbed his hands together to deal with the nervous tension. He didn’t like the spotlight and being the reason their school was being investigated made him feel off.

“I just ask that we do our best to let their field investigator know the best of our school. They are authorized to use any corporal punishment they deem fit on students or faculty. Let don’t give them a reason to use that right.”

“This just feels weird my dudes, not gonna lie.” Present Mic folded him arms. They were already worried there might be a mole now the government was sending in a pencil pusher with authority to do what they wanted.

“I agree but anything we do to avoid it just makes us look more like we’re hiding something.” Yagi reasoned.

“They should be here by the end of the day to observe. I hope everyone will be on their best behavior. They will have a pass to all areas and given a dorm room for the time being during their investigation.”

“We’ll settle this fast and try not to have any further interruptions to the students.” Aizawa stood up. “If you’ll excuse me I need to get back to class.”

“You are all dismissed. Try to carry on as usual.” Nedzu gave a little wave to his staff.

\-----

Na smiled at the tiny principal who offered him a cup of tea. “I’ve never been to Japan before and my Japanese is worse than my English so I’m glad we can speak in that.”

“Yes English is a part of our curriculum and everyone here speaks it to some degree. Communication shouldn't be an issue.”

“I gotta say your school is huge. I’ve been to a lot but never given a room before. I hope you forgive me for asking but what exactly are you? A mouse or some hybrid human?”

Nedzu smiled despite the rage boiling within. “None of that matters sir. As for the room it has been determined having a dorm system would be safer for the students and staff as a result of the state of things.”

“I understand with what happened with All Might in Kamino ward, he’s a teacher here now right?”

“That is correct.”

“I’m not counting the Kamino ward incident because that was not a school issue. I know there was a student kidnapped but to be honest the brats are your problem.”

Nedzu tried to keep his smile calm.

“The two teachers who were injured in the USJ attacks, Thirteen and Shouta Aizawa, however, that’s on you. That’s why I’m here. If the LOV is indeed the ones who are targeting your staff it’s your job to ensure their safety while on school grounds. So other than building basically a big ass hotel how are you making sure they don’t get killed next time?” Na took a sip of the surprisingly really good tea.

“You have to understand Mr. Hwa-jin, our school is unique in that our staff are not just teachers but licensed Pro Heroes. When something like the USJ attack happens, keeping students safe is our priority. At that point it is a Pro Hero doing their job, not a teacher trying to protect themselves.”

“So pretty much you don’t have shit for me. Just more excuses.”

“Look here sir, we are doing our best to ensure our staff and students are safe. We are one of the most secure facilities in the country, maybe even the world.”

“Yet someone with a warping quirk was able to infiltrate and nearly kill two of your well protected staff?”

Nedzu had never wanted to jump and claw a human more than right now. Patients and the fact the man looked like a well groomed, non-exhausted version of Aizawa was what held him back.

“It was an unusual quirk and the only reason we kept a closed mouth on it was because we didn’t want to give the LOV free publicity, or anyone else any idea on how to get inside.”

“Yet one of the same teachers was on duty while there was another attack during a camp training exercise not long after he was cleared for full duty again. Where a student was also kidnapped.”

“Mr. Aizawa is a fully capable hero. He acted accordingly.”

“He also suffered burns and severe smoke inhalation. Not to mention it’s in the file that he was made to go on television and take the blame for an attack that was your schools job to prevent.”

“All I can say is complete your investigation. If you find any ways we can enhance our security we are more than open to suggestions.”

“Right, right.” Na scratched the back of his neck, standing up. “Thanks for the tea, it’s pretty bougie. I’ll keep in touch while I’m here.”

Nedzu bowed to him clenching his fists. “Enjoy your stay.”

“Can you tell me where I can find Thirteen?”

“Right this way please.”

\-----

//Oh wow he looks so much like Aizawa-kun.//  
Thirteen gave a nervous hand shake to the man dressed in a black suit who was interviewing them in an unused dorm room.

“Are you like a person in there or just a suit?” Na sat down at his makeshift desk while Thirteen sat across him.

“My quirk is that I can create black holes. The suit protects my body from it’s effects. Yes, I’m a person in here.”

“Great.” Na smiled brightly. “That’s very cool, sounds extremely dangerous, but very cool.” He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses, looking down at a clipboard he had.

“Look, Mr…” Thirteen began.

“Ah, yes how awful of me, please call me Mr. Hwa-jin.”

“Mr. Hwa-jin, I know what you do. I have seen it on the news. I understand it, I really do, but our school is so different it’s really hard to compare. Yes I was hurt but not as a teacher, as a Pro Hero doing my best to prevent damage and injury from a villain attack. There is literally nothing the school could have done differently to have stopped it. You must see the news, the hero killer, the state of our country. Villains are a part of society and no matter how prepared we are they are unavoidable.”

“I said something similar to my supervisor. I know you are put in a unique position. Can you tell me about what happened after you were hurt?”

“Oh.” Thirteen looked around fiddling with their hands. “I was unconscious so I don’t remember much, just hearing that All Might defeated that Nomu creation and the rest of the staff showing up to clear the place out. I was injured by the warp villain using my own quirk against me. Thankfully my suit took most of the damage and Recovery Girl was able to heal me back to full health.”

“She is quite the miracle worker, Ms. Chiyo. I’ve seen her appear in my files a lot. So in your opinion there was nothing the school could have done to lessen your injury?”

“Nothing at all. I wouldn’t have made it without the quick thinking of Mr. Aizawa and the students who managed to hold their own despite their age. Our students are very remarkable.”

“What about Mr. Aizawa, how was he injured?”

“Well things were happening so fast, and we got split up to better protect the students. He...he fought against wave after wave of villains until All Might and the staff arrived.”

“Is it normal to only have two staff members present during such a training exercise? You guys really are what was it, plus ultra? Fires, earthquakes, water damage...most students or staff wouldn’t be put in such conditions.”

“Well yes and no. All Might was supposed to be present that day, but ended up not making it. I found out later the Nomu and attack was meant for All Might.”

Na chewed thoughtfully on the end of his pen, pushing his glasses up. “So had All Might been there as planned do you think Mr. Aizawa would have been so gravely injured?”

Thirteen felt nervous. “Well, I mean who could know? Like I said villains attack, they don’t let you know ahead of time.”

“Right, right...and having someone who is basically a big fucking target like All Might at the school has nothing to do with these pesky reoccurring attacks? So I wonder is the school hiding the attackers or the fact they are coming for All Might?”

“That’s not up to me, and I think this is all I have to say sir. I’m sorry I can’t help more.”

Na stared at the faceless space helmet a few beats blankly before smiling brightly again. “Not at all thanks so much, you’re information is very important to my investigation!” He stood to open the door for them to leave.

“R-right. Well, have a nice day.”

“Thanks again.” He smiled so hard it hurt a bit.

As soon as the door shut he sighed and took off his glasses. Rubbing at his eyes as he put them back in their case inside his pocket.

“What the hell am I supposed to do here? Oh All Might is making villains attack the super hero school and the teachers are basically trained operatives?” He sighed. This was going to be tricky.

Right now he needed two things, strong coffee and a cigarette...and to finally meet this Mr. Aizawa.

\-----

“Are you nervous Sho?” Mic said as he and the Erasure hero sat at the staff lounge couch taking a coffee break before class started again.

“Don’t call me that here, and why the hell would I be nervous?” The pale one frowned at the blonde.

“I don’t know, even as much as I do press releases it’s always a little weird getting interviewed by a stranger.”

“I have nothing to hide.”

“I wonder what he looks like? Civil service employee sounds like an old dude or a really mousy guy.”

“Don’t care.” Aizawa sipped his coffee and wished his friend would just shut up already.

They looked to the door as it opened hesitantly.

“Uh, hello? Is this the right room? My Japanese isn’t that great and someone said there’s coffee in the staff room? I think that’s what this sign says.”

They watched Na enter the room, this time hair down no glasses.

“Oh my shit!” Mic jumped back in his chair and pointed at the man.

Na looked confused and held his hands up like someone was holding a gun to him. “This isn’t the right room?” He looked at the animated blonde. “Wow that’s a serious hairdo.” He whistled.

“He looks just like you!” Mic stood up and approached the man.

Na looked away from the blonde to see the man in black slouched on the couch.

//Oh damn, he’s cuter in person.//  
“W-what, oh crap you’re right!” He smiled now pointing himself. “I mean you’ve kinda got this, this uh...” He motioned around his eyes. “Uh, never slept ever kinda situation going on there, but the resemblance is uncanny.” He tried to smile.

It had been a really long time since he had felt that butterfly feeling when looking at anyone, but this tired, grumpy looking guy with milk pale skin was making his mouth a little dry. He was a little different than his usual hook up type, but the sheer Daddy vibes this man gave off made his heart race.

“I don’t see it.” Aizawa huffed returning his gaze to his coffee. “This is the right room, coffees over there by the window, cups in the cabinet above.”

“Y-yeah, ok. Thanks.” He shook his jitters and walked calmly to the coffee.

“How the hell do you not see it?!” Mic flailed his hands.

“You’re really loud man.” Na rubbed his finger in his ear.

Aizawa smirked. “Ignore him, he’s an idiot and extremely loud.”

“What’s with the boom box around your neck? You got a lot going on there, the leather, that hair...it’s a very loud appearance, how interesting.” Na rummaged through the cabinet to find a suitable mug for the barely legal amount of coffee he was about to consume.

“Hey, hey there new guy. I’ll have you know this ‘boom box’ is a directional speaker that helps with my quirk. I have a voice quirk. One scream from me could be anything from busted eardrums to bringing down this whole building.”

“That’s so overwhelming. Is that what happened to your hair?”

Aizawa couldn’t help the grunt of a laugh that pulled from him. He loved Mic but it was fun to see him squirm too.

“You’re going to laugh at me too?! That hurts Aizawa. You two go ahead and be salty, I’m gonna go grab a snack. See you later, field officer.” The way Mic said that was like a curse word.

Na felt a little of himself freeze. That was Aizawa, the other teacher he needed to interview. It took a lot to intimidate him, but the aura of no fucks given mixed with what the others husky voice and ragged appearance was doing to his stomach made him unusually nervous. He could practically feel Kang-Suk kicking him in the ass telling him to get his head in the game.

“So you’re-” Na began.

“Before you even start, I don’t like that you’re here. I don’t give a fuck about your investigation or what you think could or should have been done. You government workers are all the same, you think you can push us into little check boxes on your list but our school isn’t like that. I’m a Pro Hero, if I got hurt doing my job that is my fault not the schools. You might as well get the hell out of here.” Aizawa sighed and took a drink of his now cold coffee.

Na blinked. “Oh you’re very blunt aren’t you? I like that. I don’t like to beat around the bush either.” He smiled, canines showing brightly, as he sat on the armchair across him. “However I wouldn’t be doing my very best if I didn’t do my job. You seem like you would understand someone wanting to do their job to the best of their ability.”

“Do what you want, I don’t give a shit.” Aizawa stared him right in the eyes, not budging and not backing down.

“You really do look like me if I just gave the fuck up. Haven’t you ever heard of eye cream? Sleep? A hair brush maybe? The sun?” He smiled back challenging the flat eyes starring at him blankly.

“Caring about ones appearance has no place in logical situations. It’s purely aesthetic. And for what it’s worth you do look like me if I was a prick who wore too much cologne, had wolf teeth, and didn’t seem to care for socks. That’s a lot of ankle there.” Aizawa smirked.

“I don’t like the feel of them. Too binding. Let’s try this again, I’m Na-”

“I know who the hell you are Na Hwa-jin, you’re all over the internet. You like to think you look so cool beating kids asses with that bitch baton of yours. You helped bring the kids who caused that students suicide to justice, and stopped an in school gang war. Our schools not like that. I’m not threatened or in danger of my students, and our kids are good kids. The LOV are just a pain in the worlds ass and happen to like to target us.”

“Target the school or target you Shouta Aizawa, or should I call you Eraserhead? Underground hero, keh, you’re basically a legal vigilante with a teaching license. You don’t need a baton with that scarf of yours and that quirk. You can erase the quirk of anyone in your line of sight, some limits aside like mutation ones and when you blink. Seems like whenever the villains attack you’re not too far from ground zero.” Na sipped his coffee making a hum of pleasure. At least the school seemed to like expensive beans.

“What the hell’s your point?” Aizawa frowned setting his mug on the table with a little more force than needed.

“I think hero aside if you keep getting targeted you shouldn’t be sent to a fucking forest full of possible dangers. I also think having All Might here is one of the reasons your good kids keep getting fucked with.” He sighed. “And this coffee is really good. Like stupid good, what the hell man?”

Aizawa gave him the same blank look. “I agree with you on the All Might thing. However, having him here is also a way of protecting the students. You haven't been here long enough to know the kids being targeted, my class, are close to him. If he wasn’t here they might be more tempted to do worse than kidnapping to draw him out. It’s a necessary evil. No matter how illogical it might seem.” The pale one stood slowly taking his mug to the sink. “Also yes the coffee is really good. Nedzu, our principal is a bit of a coffee and tea snob. The common room kitchen has a full espresso bar and the chocolate for the mocha is actually from Belgium. Enjoy it while you’re here desk jockey. If you’ll excuse me I have to finish my classes for the day.”

Na sipped his coffee watching the man walk away. The baggy jumpsuit he was wearing hid most but he could see the other was rocking some seriously fit legs and shoulders.

//Why the hell did he have to be so hot?//

\-----


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na Hwa-jin, a member of the Ministry of Education, Protection Bureau is sent to investigate UA as to why their teachers keep getting injured on the job. The teacher at the center of most of these attacks is Class 1A's homeroom teacher Shouta Aizawa. It's hard to keep things professional when the subject of your investigation is a bizarre doppelganger of you, and really hot.
> 
> Someone gets hurt...

The next day Na decided to visit Aizawa’s class before the teacher was expected to be there. He entered the room to see a group of very different looking kids all talking nicely and looking like the man said, like good regular kids.  
//Kinda nice to have a break from the usual demons.//

“Sensei?” The girl with pink skin asked looking shocked.

“Eh?” Na turned to look at them, noticing they all went silent.

“Oh my God Mr. Aizawa what the? How did you, I mean, oh wow you look so good today!” She squealed. “Did you cover your scar with foundation?”

“It’s not him dumbass!” Bakugo growled at the girl.

“Oh he’s delightful.” Na smiled at the blonde.

“You’re the investigator from the Ministry of Education?” Midoriya spoke up.

“In in flesh, and I did meet your teacher yesterday we could be siblings yes? I think I look better in a suit though.”

“Why the hell are you even here pointy teeth?” Bakugo made sure to stare the man down.

“Well I’m here because your Sensei keeps getting hurt, badly. I’m here to find out why and if there is any way we can prevent that.” He smiled right back at the boys death glare.

“Then we’re on the same side.” Kirishima stood up. “Mr. Aizawa has been through so much to protect us and we want him protected as best he can too.”

The brunette looked at the student seriously for a bit. There was conviction in his eyes and he knew the class was protective of their teacher. It was a pleasant change of pace.

“Man your teeth are pointier than mine!” He smiled at the teen. “Glad we’re all on the same page here.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Aizawa spoke with vitriol seeing the other looking so peppy in his class first thing in the morning. His hair was floating just a bit and his eyes were narrowed dangerously.

Na was almost ashamed that he swallowed hard, almost.  
“Observing?”

“You are disturbing my class. If you must, sit at my desk and keep your mouth shut the entire time.” Aizawa shouldered past him towards his podium.

“Sure thing. You got a good class.”

“Sit down now.” Aizawa let his full quirk activate and Na might have hid a chill as those piercing red eyes glared into his soul.

//I guess this is what horny and scared feels like.//  
“I assure you that-” He started talking and then it happened.

It was like lightning and he was almost not quick enough to react. The scarf around Aizawa’s neck shot out at him aimed at his neck, he reacted as quick as he could holding out his arm to grab it and letting the capture weapon wrap tightly around his forearm as he caught it.  
//What the hell is this thing made of?!//  
He felt it tighten so much his fingers were instantly numb and he could feel it cutting into his wrist like metal.

There was a brief second where the two locked eyes. Aizawa’s mildly shocked and glowing bright red, Na’s hyper focused and like dark pin points.

“I said to be quiet. Not another word.” Aizawa gave the scarf one more tug before letting it fall lose and return to him, quirk deactivating and his hair falling back down. 

Na shook his hand a little to recirculate the blood, but nodded and sat at the desk and decided to see what the day brought.

It wasn’t everyday he was caught so off guard, or that he listened to people so well. He gazed down at his wrist to see a huge bruise start to form as it began to swell. A thin cut around his entire wrist just barely began bleeding. He didn’t show it at all but he was pretty sure either his wrist or arm was broken. Fractured if he was lucky. He bit into his cheek a little to keep himself calm. That lanky guy was strong as fuck.  
//Kinky...but ow.//

The class did their best to not anger or bother their teacher anymore, but all of them were thinking the same thing. They’d never seen anyone just grab his capture weapon attack like that. Who was this investigator and what was his quirk?

\-----

“He fucking grabbed it yo?!” Mic looked at his friend like he turned blue.

“That’s what I just said.” Aizawa frowned at him. “Grabbed it and let it wrap around his forearm.”

The two were having lunch in the staff break room.

“Lucky guy, I’ve been chocked by that thing more than I’d like to remember.”

“Hmm. I haven’t been able to determine his quirk just yet, he was strong, very quick. Maybe its a bit like Yagi’s or Midoriya. I admit I was annoyed and used enough force to grab someone of above average strength, it would have been enough to do serious damage to a regular person. He didn’t seem to react out of pain though. If he was a civilian it would have hurt like hell.”

“I don’t like the guy at all.” Mic forked his karage a little viciously. “ Don’t like people snooping around my friends and co-workers and looking for shit.”

Aizawa smirked sarcastically. “You just don’t like him because he made fun of that ridiculous hair of yours.”

“I think you don’t like him because he’s a more handsome you.”

“Like I care about that stuff anyway.” The pale one gruffed blowing on his ramen.

“Speak of the devil here comes crazy smile now.” Mic whispered as Aizawa didn’t more at all.

“How do you all not manage to get lost? This place has so many rooms and halls.” Na was holding a can in his left hand and carefully making sure his right looked as normal as possible.

By the middle of the day his arm had swollen enough he couldn't move his hand. Something was definitely broken but that was his fault for not reacting fast enough. He’d only been here a day, and was getting no where in his investigation. If he showed weakness now they’d never respect him. He tried not to let old feelings of inadequacy against quirk wielders rise, but this whole vibe just made him feel like a skinny kid at the mercy of bullies again.

“Maybe you’re just stupid?” Mic said giving the man a glare behind his orange glasses.

“Says the man who looks like, what is your word for those birds with the tall crest? Cocks something?”

Mic growled. “What the hell do you want now?”

“Can I join you? There doesn’t seem to be anywhere else to sit.” Na looked around and he was right, the other two chairs at this table were the only others available at the moment.

“Like hell, you’re not cool enough to sit with us at lunch ya dig?”

Na rose an eyebrow. “Dig?”

“Just sit down already and don’t pay attention to him, remember hes an idiot. This isn’t middle school, we’re fucking adults. Hungry adults with limited lunch time.” Aizawa sighed, scooting his tray over to make more space.

The brunette looked down at the pale one briefly before taking the seat across from him. Careful not to bump his arm on the table.

“You just gonna eat a can of coffee jelly?” Mic sneered.

Na gave him a bright smile but his eyes hinted to malice. “I was told by the strangely looking robot guy over there that food was only available to students and staff. They made sure in no mixed terms that I was either of those...so vending machine it is I suppose.”

Mic smiled back evilly. “Good. Go buy your own crap, it’s bad enough you’re here anyway. Sneaking around and doing whatever the hell it is you do.”

Na wished he could just smash this guys face right into his really good smelling plate of chicken right now. He hadn’t ate since before he got here and was feeling like shit in general at the moment. He’d been through worse though.

Aizawa noted the way he was only using his left arm and opened the can awkwardly with one hand, playing it off. He recognized the motion as he’d done it himself countless times trying to casually hide an injury.  
//Did I really hurt him? He caught it so forcefully though? It almost toppled me over from the counter pull.//

“Hey Mic, go eat with Vlad, I need to talk to wolf teeth for a minute.” Aizawa motioned his head back toward where a few other teachers were sitting and talking.

The blonde looked cautious but nodded. “Yeah ok, it’s starting to feel a little crowded here anyway. See you tonight ok?”

“Yeah, fine.” Aizawa nodded taking a slow bite of his noddles.

After Mic left he stared at Na with those same blank dead eyes that made the other feel everything from turned on to unnerved.

“You grabbed my capture weapon. Not a lot of people can do that.”

“I’m not even sure how you threw a scarf at me like that.” Na sighed taking a sip from his can. It was super sugary and he hated coffee that wasn't black, but he needed the energy right now.

“You’re hurt.”

Na narrowed his eyes at Aizawa. Gone was the overly happy gaze or the bored aloof one. This one was serious and dangerous. Aizawa had only seen these eye before when he struck out at him this morning. It was eerie how much the gaze matched his own.

“Observant. Doesn't matter however. If you think I’ll back down and leave just yet you underestimate me. That’s a dangerous mistake Mr. Aizawa.”

Aizawa kept his blank gaze a few more beats before scoffing and taking another long slow bite.

“Like I said I don’t give a shit about what you do or how long you’re here. I do know that leaving injuries untreated can lead to worse things. I’m sure you’ve heard we employ Recovery Girl. I’d take advantage of that if I were you.”

Na stared at his almost empty can. “I’m pretty sure she’d let me know that her treatment is only for staff and students like Mr. Roboto did.”

“Lunch Rush. His name is Lunch Rush...and they’re just petty sometimes. We all can be. It...it wasn’t right of me to have lashed out at you literally. I take my classroom time very seriously. I don’t like interruptions or distractions, these kids have been given enough of those already. They have a very dangerous life ahead of them, I’ve already caused enough of a delay in their education with my failure to prevent these attacks.”

“You’re a good teacher.” Na sighed. “I can tell by the way they spoke of you, from watching you. You don’t take any shit. That’s a good quality for a teacher.”

Aizawa gave a small smile. “I’m not your average teacher even among the teachers here.”

“Me either, well I’m technically not a teacher, but I play one from time to time.” Na gave a small smile back, a real one.

Aizawa had to admit to himself the guy was hot. He knew it from the start but seeing more of the real him and not the fake smiles and over exaggerated words.

“So...your injury, did the scarf cut you? It’s made from carbon fiber and other metal alloys. It’s surprisingly sharp. These fine scars on my fingers are for a reason, it’s easy to break the skin.” Aizawa looked so genuinely concerned that Na felt a little of his resolve break.

“I think my arms broke.” He said flatly looking away from the table trying to hide a blush.

Aizawa’s usual blank dead fish stare was transformed into a wide eyed look of worry and shock. “What?!” He spoke hushed for just the two of them but with more emotion and Na had seen from the man.

Na blinked a bit taken back by the mans sudden concern and emotion. “It’s best case fractured worse case broken. I cant tell.”

“How...let me see it.” Aizawa frowned. He used extra force but there no way he used enough to break a bone. The guy was fast and strong, he obviously had some kind of enhancement going on from the videos Aizawa had found on the internet. The way the guy moved...he had to be.

Na looked wary but nodded and with effort laid his right arm on the table. Aizawa hissed a little at the swollen purplish fingers and bloated wrist all mottled in deep dark purple and blue showing from the mans jacket sleeve.

“Fuck’s sake. You’re just walking around with that? Come on, we’re going to Recovery Girl.”

Na looked shocked. “W-wait, now? What about your food? I-I’m not trying to waste your time.”

“I’m mostly done anyway and don’t have another class for the next period. Plus I’m the one who did it, I owe you. Now get your ass up before I change my mind.”

The brunette stared for a bit before nodding and following the tall man out of the room.

\-----

“Shouta how careless of you. This looks very painful young man.”

The two were now in Recovery Girl’s office. Na had managed to pull his sleeve up after taking off his suit jacket. He was sitting in a chair as the tiny old lady looking disapprovingly at the damaged arm.

“Oh yes it’s quite excruciating.” Na said in his sarcastic but upbeat way.

“And how careless of you to just walk around with it. You two not only look alike you are both stupid when it comes to injuries.”

“Your quirk, it’s a physical one isn’t it? From what I can see you have enhanced speed and strength. Am I right?” Aizawa asked quietly.

Na felt a cold chill down his spine at the gruff voice. “Not exactly like that.”

“You caught my capture weapon. But the force wouldn't have broken the arm of an enhanced individual. Your quirk must work in another way. I’m sorry I assumed.” Aizawa looked ashamed.

All these years and Na still felt like he was about to be punished or beaten for being quirkless. He used his training to slow his heart and respiratory rate.

“Take off your shirt young man, I need full access to your arm.”

Na pulled himself away from panicked thoughts to nod and unbutton his black dress shirt. Aizawa and Recovery Girl both tried not to stare but it was hard. The man was very physically fit, but covered in many scars of different types. Burns, cuts, what looked like surgical scars and it appeared the man was missing a kidney.

“I know I look like a do you call it a Frankenstein too? But at least I got a pretty face yes?” He tried to smile under their heavy gazes.

“Those kinds of scars are pretty normal in my line of work, I look much the same so I can’t judge.” Aizawa looked away, it wasn’t just the scars he was staring at. Na looked amazing under that expensive shirt.

“How exactly does a civil service worker for the Ministry of Education end up with scars like that sonny?” Recovery Girl asked the awkward question they both wanted to know.

Na gave a soft smile, it was one of those honest ones Aizawa saw earlier.

“A lot of them are from when I was younger, however in my specific job to be honest people hate me. Just recently between the last two schools I was assigned I was stabbed, attacked in the face with a hammer, and had my head slammed into a gym floor.” Na laughed a little. “I’ve been attacked with acid, had people attempt to set me on fire, had people staff and students included slip anything from drugs, razors, glass, poison, to laxatives in my food or drink. Hell even one principal who used a whole can of pepper spray. 0/10 do not recommend, heh.” He felt awkward while they just stared at him.

Aizawa and Recovery Girl looked stunned.

“I understand my job rubs people the wrong way, but some kids and staff don’t learn the true lesson of life without a little roughing up. Those kids have used systematic violence or unfair caste systems their whole lives. That’s no way to go to school yes? There are always good kids, who just want to learn and they have to survive that environment of fear and fighting for their lives. I don’t know about your country but in mine, that is not a way to live. Life is hard enough kids shouldn't have to worry about being beaten to death by their classmates or forced to suicide as an escape. If I have to be a little forceful to break that pattern than it is a needed thing. If I am targeted because of that I understand. So don’t worry, a broken arm or whatever this is, is nothing at all. It’s what I get for being in such a hated position I suppose.” He smiled again. Aizawa wasn’t sure if this one was fake or not.

“I wasn’t targeting you, and what happened was an accident, I over judged what I assumed to be how your quirk worked. I should have never used such force. I apologize on behalf of myself and my school. I would never knowingly attack someone just for doing their job. No matter how much I dislike it, I do understand why you’re here, even if I don’t agree with the governments reason for it.”

“Thank you, you did just straight up attack me because you didn’t want me in your classroom but I accept the apology anyways.” Na smiled at Aizawa who at least looked ashamed.  
//He’s cute all the time.//

“Well lets take care of this arm of yours, I have some meetings with the hospital soon.” Recovery Girl cleared her throat.

“Oh yes, right, forgive my babbling. What’s first an xray? I’d imagine if your medical ward is as big as the rest of this place you’d have full hospital.”

“None of that will be needed. My quirk is simple. I can feel your injury right away, your wrist is broken and the muscles in your forearm are snapped.”

“Oh that does sound serious.” Na looked a bit nervous. “And very much feels like what is going on.”

“I just need to kiss you now.” She said puckering up her lips

“W-what?! I j-just met you, you haven’t even been taken to dinner yet.” He looked flustered.

“Its how her quirk works idiot. She kisses you and you’re healed. Sometimes not all the way, sometimes its a full recovery in moments.” Aizawa smirked a bit at the mans reaction.

Na blinked still looking nervous. “Oh, well...yeah that sounds totally not real but super hero school nurse am I right?” He sighed and closed his eyes.

He expected to be kissed by the tiny grandma on the lips but her lip stretched out to kiss his arm. For a few seconds it hurt, like ice on a burn, then there was an overwhelming sense of relief as the pain dulled instantly. He looked down at his arm and watched as like magic the bruises faded away and his fingers returned to their normal color. He gave his hand an experimental wiggle. It was completely back to normal.

“That’s phenomenal!” He gawked at his arm.

“That’s why our school can partake in such dangerous activities. Unfortunately its not a cure all. As in with what you're investigating what happened to Shouta, even with all my power he still needed much recovery and had to wear casts for months. But like you seem to be hes stubborn and signed waivers to continue teaching while most would have still be in the hospital. It seems like you both have an unhealthy drive to do your jobs.”

Na smiled again and hopped up off the chair to put his shirt back on. “This really did feel like magic, no one would believe me back at headqu...quahhh…” He trailed off into a wobbly moan and he felt like life itself was leaving his body. The room spun wildly in vertigo and before he could even say another sound his eyes rolled up and he collapsed to the ground.

Aizawa reacted fast and helped lower the man to the floor so he wouldn’t fall and injure himself again.

“That was a bit much even for you.” Aizawa looked concerned at the other woman.

“Hmm...even the students only get tired. The only people who just pass out after I use my quirk are severely injured or…” She shook her head and looked thoughtful.

“Or?” Aizawa looked up.

“I think I know why your scarf broke his arm so easily.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think that boy is quirkless.”

Aizawa looked down to the out cold form by his knees. “What kind of idiot would take on such a job without a quirk?”

“The same kind of idiot who would continue teaching with metal pins in their arms and back. Well, let’s get him in a bed. I’ll monitor him to be safe, my quirk is a little dangerous on a quirkless person. I’ll x-ray his toes just to be sure. If he does have a quirk he might be sick or something without knowing. He is missing some sort of organ judging from that scar after all.”

“Right, just show me where to put him.”

\-----


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's going on a date...there will be sexy times coming soon btw. This one was a little long but there was no good point to break off.

Na fluttered his eyes open slowly. They didn’t seem to want to focus right and he felt like he might be too tired to keep trying.

He was so weak it felt like he was dying. He couldn’t move his body at all, just his eyes. They blinked sluggishly, vision slowly swirling into focus.

He was laying in what felt like a hospital bed. He could feel a pulse oximeter on his finger and sticky monitors on his chest.

//Did someone poison me again? The can was from a vending machine but could it have been placed? I did drink their coffee before, and the tea the principal gave me...stupid rookie mistake.//

He tried to move but only made a strange low moan in the back of his throat. This felt like he had been drugged again maybe, heavily...but what happened? His mind was fuzzy and he wasn’t sure what happened after he confronted Aizawa and the weird banana guy at lunch.

“You’re awake.”

The quiet husky voice startled him and he flinched back awkwardly. It was the speed of a sloth but an instinctive reaction. He knew in the back of his mind that voice was Aizawa’s. Right, the guy broke his wrist, then took him to the old lady who healed him like some anime magic mage. He tried to get his eyes to focus on the form in black now standing over his bed ominously.

“Hmpp...mmmph…” He tried to struggle away but just managed to grunt a bit and press himself further into the bed that felt like a glue trap.

“It’s alright.” Aizawa frowned at the man’s seemingly fearful reaction. To be honest Aizawa was just glad the man was even slightly awake. It was the most he had done since he passed out.

Na could feel his breathing picking up. Old memories of bad times, of waking up to find the people who killed your fiance took your kidney too, to being tied up somewhere and shit kicked by some fake mafia or politician minion bastards. The what felt like millions of times one of those little brats actually managed to drug him before he got better about detecting it back at the group home. He hated himself for it but he heard more than felt himself whimper weakly, desperate to move or get away from the invisible assailants.

Aizawa felt sick and helpless watching the man struggle in a fearful state. He was so pale and had dark circles that were starting to rival his own. It had been nearly 3 days since he had passed out. The fact he was confirmed quirkless and the strain of Recovery Girls quirk, plus its drug like effect were hitting him much harder due to his normal human body and one kidney. Any type of drug or substance took longer to filter out and Chiyo’s was extra strong.

Aizawa felt guilty because this was his fault. If he hadn’t been so careless as to attack the man, and then not knowing how Chiyo’s quirk would effect him. Needless to say afterward they both spoke with the staff about the situation and what the man usually went through on the job, the staff were feeling guilty as well for their treatment of a civilian. Like him or not they were supposed to be heroes, they were supposed to be better. Even if it didn’t seem like it he was sent to help them, to help the school, to make sure the faculty was being treated like humans, and all they did was treat him like a pariah.

“Hwa-jin, it’s all right. You are safe. Try to wake up.” Aizawa floundered a minute. Not wanting to touch the other and make it worse but feeling helpless never set well with him.

“Ai...aiz’wa?” The man struggled to make his mouth work trying to get his arms to lift. If he could just rub his eyes a bit.

The pale one smiled a little. “Yes its me Aizawa. You’re ok, you’re in our med bay, you had a bad reaction to Recovery Girls quirk but you’re ok now.”

The man seemed to calm a bit at that, trying to nod. It felt like ages but was probably only a few minutes. Na managed to open his eyes and see clearly finally. Aizawa was still standing there patiently, same blank eyes in his direction.

“This doesn’t feel very plus ultra.” Na hated how whiny his voice sounded but it was worth it to be blessed with the pale ones tired smile.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were quirkless?”

Na frowned. “When the whole world is against you...you don’t give them the stick...to beat you with…” He sighed nearly exhausted again just from talking. “And no one asked.” He tried to smile but wasn’t sure it worked.

“Her quirk is dangerous on regular people. It acts like a powerful drug. You only having one kidney didn’t help that either.”

“Yeah that’s a little inconvenient to be honest.” He felt drunk. “Did I keep you away from your kids?”

Aizawa could see there was actual concern in the mans glassy eyes.

“You’ve been unconscious for 3 days today. Someone is covering my classes so it’s no bother.”

Na’s eyes widened nearly comically. “Did you say 3 days?!” He felt shook.

“I’m glad you’re awake. Your blood pressure dropped really low then went really high. Chiyo’s been monitoring you the whole time.”

“Shit...I’m sorry to be so much trouble. Well, more than normal.”

“No, I’m sorry. You wouldn't be here if not for me. Not just your arm, if I hadn’t failed my students and school during those attacks you’d be somewhere else now.”

Na just stared at him for a few beats before frowning with an exagerated sigh. “God your so hot, like the whole brooding taking the world on your shoulders Batman kinda hot. Your girlfriend must be a lucky woman.” He didn’t know why he said it. It was unprofessional but he felt drunk and high right now and a little like he was about to pass out again and this might all just be a hallucination.

Aizawa made a surprised grunt. Blushing slightly before tucking his face under his scarf. “You’re not thinking clearly and I don’t have a girlfriend.”

Na looked so sad, like a child that lost its toy. “What? That’s a travesty. Boyfriend at least I hope?”

Aizawa shook his head, failing to not look amused.  
//This guy...//  
“Nope. Single all the way.”

“That’s incredible. I can’t believe it. The world is blind.” He closed his eyes feeling like he was floating away.

“What about you? You’re the better looking version of me aren’t you? You got a girlfriend, boyfriend?”

Na didn’t answer and Aizawa thought he may have fallen back under.

“She died...m’fiance.” The man was barely audible but Aizawa heard it loud in the quiet room. The look on his face sad. “Killed by villains...I...I tried to, I couldn’t. They took her and then m’kidney.” He sighed. “I’m single too...for a long time, literally.”

“I’m sorry to hear about your fiance.” Aizawa said solemnly.

“She was so...she was...smelled like peony…” He made another groan and tried to move to no avail. “I’m so fucking dizzy...fuck.”

Aizawa watched calmly as the other passed out again.

He had no idea how to deal with what he was feeling. It had been so long since he had taken anyone out on a date, or the random hook ups when times got hard. It was probably highly unprofessional to even consider it, but seeing him laying there so vulnerable it pulled at Aizawa’s need to protect others. Also he was really good looking, and he’d never admit it out loud but the way his little fang looking teeth stuck out around his bottom lip was one of the cutest things Aizawa ever saw. Like a cat.

“You’ll be ok kitten.” Aizawa gave the mans arm a pat before going to let Recovery Girl know he had woken up.

\-----

“Thank you so much for getting my clothes!” Na exclaimed as he sat on the edge of the hospital bed. Aizawa handing him the small carry on bag he had requested earlier. “I think this suit could walk on its own. Who knew you sweat so much while basically in a coma?”

“Downstairs is a full laundromat. Feel free to use it when you’re able.” Aizawa leaned by the door with his arms folded.

“Is there anything this place doesn’t have?”

“A cat cafe.”

Na blinked a bit. “What’s that?”

Aizawa rose his eyebrow, the most reaction he usually made. “You don’t know what a cat cafe is?”

“I don’t really get out much despite what this amazing personality says.”

“It’s like a coffee shop, but with cats. You can adopt them, or just play with then. They’re really popular over here.”

“Cats are awesome. I got bit by a dog as a kid so I’m definitely a cat person. I also like fish, they are really quite lovely.”

“Good taste. So you good now? I do have some lesson planning to do today, it’s the weekend so I have patrol tonight, but you sure you’ll be alright getting back to your dorm?”

“Oh yeah, sure. I’m good. Just needed some clothes to change into first. Glad I brought a few things...have, have a good day?” He felt awkward. He wanted to spend more time with the hot teacher, but he was pushing it a bit, he was still pretty shaky and could probably only fight if his life depended on it. That made him feel uncomfortable and he really just wanted to lock his door and take a bath or shower.

“I’ll see you around. Oh, and I slipped my number into your bag...you, uh, you can call or text me sometime...if you want.” Aizawa gave him a sneaky smile before slinking off.

“I just got hot guys digits…” Na whispered to himself.  
//I have no idea what I said while I was out of it but I guess it must have been good!//  
He smiled before beginning to pull the curtain and change into something less official looking. He was off duty today no matter what anyone said.

\-----

“Oh...sorry, I didn’t know if anyone was here or not this late.” Na stopped mid walk as he was entering the common room kitchen for the staff. He managed to get a map of the place and saw there were separate floors for the students and staff. That was helpful as he really didn’t feel like handling teenagers, super powered or not, right now.

He had managed to take a shower without falling even though he had a few close calls. His hair was put back in a low ponytail and he was wearing a simple white t-shirt with old jeans, and even if he hated them his glasses. Last thing he needed was to trip over anything and end up getting the kiss of death from the old lady again. He didn’t wear them often unless he really needed to see, and most of the time it was a hazard to wear them if fighting or under threat of injury.

He had taken a nice nap but woke up starving. He hadn’t really eaten since he got here so it was nearly 4 days. He had been surviving off vending machine caned coffee jelly, but he was still feeling dizzy and knew he needed actual food. Not wanting to risk going out while feeling this off he thought he’d sneak into the kitchen. It was just after 3am.

Present Mic and Vlad were in the kitchen and snacking on a huge bowl of chips, playing what looked like cards.

“I...uh, I’ll just...yeah.” Na felt defeated and turned on his heal to grab what was probably the last can of the coffee jelly in the machine. He wasn’t use to feeling so inferior. But he knew the banana guy, who looked way better with his hair down and pulled in a half bun, hated him and the other guy looked like he could bench press him. This assignment was just getting worse and worse.

“Hey, come back you don’t have to hide.” The guy with white hair stood up and approached.

Na stopped and turned back around to look up at the massive man. He noticed the guy had fangs too but in the opposite direction.

Na swallowed down the need to take a defensive stance. “Heh, we match but yours are upside down.” He motioned to his own teeth that looked like small protruding fangs.

Giant white haired bulldog guy just started at him sternly.

//I hate this so much.//  
Na kept his awkward smile up before taking a step back. “Well this was nice, I should-”

“Haha you’re right. I’ve never seen anyone with teeth like yours. Tiny little things but fang buddies none the less.” Vlad laughed robustly.

“Sure.” The brunette said with another smile. “I don’t think we’ve met yet. I’m Na Hwa-jin.”

“Names Kan or you can call me Vlad, I teach class 1B next door to Aizawa’s class. Your that guy investigating us.”

“Right, well I didn’t mean to intrude on your night so I’ll just head back to my room then.”

“What are you even doing up sneaking around at this hour huh?” Mic stood up and approached him as well standing tall and smug next to Vlad.

Na felt very threatened. The way the two loomed over him was unsettling and he was feeling bad already. He knew he wasn’t up for a fight in this state. He took a few steps back and squared his shoulders up.

“You know it’s not really sneaking around if this is a common area I’m allowed in. It’s a kitchen so I would think I was looking for food.”

“I thought we told you, you have to get your own! You’re not staff or student so we don’t need some freeloader munching up our grub.”

Kan looked at Mic frowning. “Hey watch it Blondie, you’re sounding awfully mean for a hero.”

Na frowned sighing and rubbing the side of his head. The headache was bad enough but this was worse. “Let me guess you know I’m quirkless don’t you?”

Kan looked shy. “Well Eraser told us all. We’re sorry for the standoffish attitude.”

“Hey speak for yourself I ain’t sorry!” Mic said waving his hands.

Na looked frustrated. “So if I had a quirk you’d still be a bunch of dick bags, but because I’m some quirkless loser you have to pretend to be nice to me?”

The men stared at each other uncomfortably.

“This is why I hate places like this. You all think your so damn special with your fucking super powers and abilities. People like me have to try twice as hard to make it anywhere in this word because we weren’t born with fused toes. Its bullshit.” Na let go of a deep breath feeling his heart pounding in his chest. He was letting too many old feelings resurface.

“Now wait just a minute there, I’m not going to treat you any different because of you having a quirk or not. I’m just apologizing on judging a guy who just came here to help us. I could give a shit less if you have a quirk or not.” Vlad looked angry.

“Sorry if I have a hard time believing that.” Na continued to put distance between them.

“See you are an asshole. I knew you were some weaselly little government bitch from the start. You just want to make us look bad and cause even more trouble for the hero community.” Mic was getting pissed. “You’re damn right you don’t belong here because heroes don’t go around digging up dirt on people and then holding press conferences about it.” Mic went to jab him in the chest with his finger and Na reacted on instinct.

He grabbed the blondes hand and quickly turned it away, not breaking his arm but twisting it and pulling it back like a cop would in a gun take down.

“Fuck!” Mic screamed, luckily not loud enough to cause more than a wince.

“Don’t lay a fucking finger on me you got it bastard?!” Na shouted despite the pain in his ears.

“Yeah whatever Jesus fuck let me go asshole!” Mic grit his teeth against the pain. Quirk or not he was strong and solid.

“You need to let go of him right now.” Kan looked at the brunette with narrowed eyes.

“I don’t care what any of you think. I will finish my job here to the best of my ability with your staffs help or not. You can insult me.” He twisted Mic a little more causing another ear burning cry. “Disrespect me, fucking starve me, I will finish my investigation. I will not run because I’m not a coward no matter what my body has or hasn’t.” He seethed letting Mic go and giving him a little shove with his socked foot.

“You’re so lucky you’re a civilian or I’d bust your eardrums right here and now you fucking psycho.” Mic stood up quickly and rubbed at his sore shoulder.

“Mic!” Kan growled. “Let it go, you were the one who touched him first.”

“Please enjoy the rest of your night.” Na spoke acidic before turning and heading out of the room.

He wasn’t really sure where he was going but he just needed to get the hell out of that area. He was starved most of his childhood at least he had drinks from the vending machine this time. Tomorrow he would pursue his investigation with All Might himself. He’d get what he needed and get the hell away from this place and never look back. This whole assignment was making him feel dangerously close to all his old insecurities. A lifetime of abuse at the hands of people who only saw the world as people who had quirks and the rest were useless.

He walked randomly until he reached what looked like an outdoor sitting area. Making sure he wouldn’t get locked out he went outside and lit a cigarette with gusto, taking a deep drag with a frustrated groan. He hated this. He hated feeling inferior, useless, intimidated, scared. He smoked a little harder and despite the dizziness and wildly beating heart he began to calm. The night was mildly chilly, but clear and beautiful. It seemed a shame to feel bad in such a beautiful area.

He wouldn’t even play the what did I even do game, people hated him. Even before Kang-Suk got him this job after his daughter died, he still treated him as a son-in-law. After he lost everything and threw himself into training to maybe one day not be so useless and not let another person die on his watch. Much less someone he loved. He hated that all this was making his eyes burn, that choking lump in his throat that made him want to cry. He had thicker skin than this. He’d been through so many deathly fights, dangerous situations...but this was strumming at a raw and infected wound on his heart that would never heal or be resolved. He would still be a quirkless loser who let the best thing in his life die in front of him. It didn’t matter how strong he was, or how hard he trained...he’d never be like them. Heroes.

“Hey, can I bum one of those off you?” The raspy voice asked from the darkness.

Na prided himself on being a man that feared no God, but he cried out and nearly shit himself at the gravely voice coming loud and clear from the darkness of the night.

“Hey whoa, calm down. I thought you saw me. I’ve been out here for at least twenty minutes now.” 

Na turned hand on his heart to see none other than Aizawa sitting on one of the benches, a big bruise on his cheek but otherwise looking tired and emotionless as usual.

“You fucking gave me a heart attack! You really are Batman.” Na tried to joke but his heart felt like it was punching him in the throat. “H-here, sure.” He handed the pack over to Aizawa who now closer up could see Na was shaking and looked very upset, not just startled.

“Thanks.” Aizawa took one with his mouth and pulled out his zippo.

Na took another one and took out his own.

“We have the same lighter.” Aizawa motioned lighting his own with a deep drag.

“Small world.”

“You ok?” Aizawa sat back down on the bench with a tired groan and motioned for the other to join him.

“I’m fine.” Na lied and sat next to him. “What are you doing looking like that at this hour?” It was nearly 4:30am now.

“I get done my patrol about 4. Sleep from 4-6 and get up to be in class by 7. But tomorrow is Sunday so I have a little more time tonight.”

“You really don’t sleep.” Na tried to smile.

Maybe quirk wielders weren’t all bad. Even though he knew the other was only being kind from a displaced sense of pity or duty.

“Seriously you stomped out here like you just came from a fight. What happened?”

“I thought you didn’t give a shit about what I do?”

Aizawa shrugged. “I don’t, but I also know Kan and Mic wait up from me to get back and they’re both idiots.”

Na looked down at his cigarette. “I didn’t try to cause trouble. I didn’t think anyone would be in the kitchen this late. I tried to leave.”

“Let me guess Mic did something stupid?”

“He...this is so stupid.” Na sighed his smoke out, hanging his head. “He poked me in the chest with those gangly fingers of his, and I may have took him down by the arm. It was instinct. They had me crowded.”

Aizawa shook his head. “You know I’ve been friends with Mic since I was 14. He usually gets along with everyone.”

“I’m very use to people hating me.” Na took another drag of his cigarette looking at the sky. “I suppose it was my fault, I don’t belong here and I shouldn’t have went to the kitchen.”

“You are kinda the new target to blame. You’re not wanted here, but...I’m seeing why you’re here. Our school shouldn’t have hid the fact All Might was being targeted and the reason we keep getting attacked. It made us look guilty. But I still stand by the fact whatever happened to me was my own deal and the school couldn’t have helped it any way. There’s nothing they can do to make life safer for us and now its too late. Even if they get rid of All Might, they know all they have to do is attack us and he’ll come running.”

“That is pretty much my entire investigation at this point. I guess I owe you all an apology, there really is nothing I can do here. I should probably just leave tonight.” Na snubbed his cigarette in the stone ashtray near the bench. “At least then I might be able to find some food finally. I’ve been living off vending machine coffee jelly since I got here.”

Aizawa tsked snubbing his own cigarette. “You telling me you haven’t eaten in like what 4 or 5 days?!”

Na felt his face heat a bit glad it was dark. “Not for lack of trying. I cant buy anything in the cafeteria, and my late night attempt at checking the kitchen just ended up in me almost breaking your friends arm.” Na rubbed his ear. “Also having my eardrum possibly ruptured.”

“He used his quirk on you?” Aizawa looked pissed.

“I may have literally wrenched it out of him.”

“Come on, I’m too wired from the night to sleep yet and I’m hungry too.” Aizawa looked down at the mans socked feet. “Let me change and you get some shoes on. Let me take you out for breakfast. I know a place 24hrs, best pancakes in the area.”

“You’re serious?” Na looked on in disbelief as the other stood up with a groan.

“I’m always serious. Meet me at the entrance in about 15 minutes?”

“Y-yeah sure.” Na got up and tried to remember how to walk. He was starving but part of him wondered if this counted as a date.

“You know you look cute like that, with your glasses. You should wear them more. You look like less of a prick government agent and more of an actual person.” Aizawa smiled slyly as he went inside.

Na took a few moments to sear what he just said to memory. No one had ever complimented him while he was dressed like this, like, well himself. Not an intimidating enforcer who needed to be well dressed as he was representing his agency. Sometimes he forgets that hes still a 30 year old adult who should be having the prime of their life. Doing stupid regular things, but his life had never been normal and it wouldn’t make sense to do so now.

He rushed back to his dorm to find his shoes and a jacket. If he took time to put on cologne and fix his hair a bit it was just because he didn’t want to reflect poorly on the Ministry.

\-----

“Whoa swanky cat, where are you going dressed like that?” Mic called out from the table he and Kan were sitting at as Aizawa walked by the open floor room.

“Mic, don’t ever call me that again.” Aizawa sighed and gave the man a tired gaze.

He was dressed in tight black jeans with a few tastefully done shreds in the knees, a form hugging black ribbed turtleneck, leather jacket over it setting the outfit. He had his hair up in a messy bun.

“I’m going out for breakfast if you must know. Thanks for waiting up for me but I’ll be out for a while.”

“Just going out for breakfast in a sexy outfit huh?” Vlad teased him.

“I might be going with someone.”

“Oh my God spill. Who’s the lucky guy? Do I know him?” Mic got up and flailed. “You haven’t dated in years when the hell did you meet someone?”

“Breathe Mic...it’s none of your business.”

“You’re my best friend of course its my business.”

The three men turned as they saw Na walk into the space, pausing as he saw the other two men talking to Aizawa, and mostly because seeing Aizawa dressed like that made him feel under dressed and really starstruck. 

“Oh…” He looked around awkwardly. He was still wearing the white t-shirt and dark jeans, but with a pair of clunky black boots and a gray hooded jacket. He kept his hair in the ponytail and as Aizawa had hinted he was still wearing his glasses.

He was used to being the one who looked like a possible mafia enforcer. Right now he felt ugly and dressed like a lazy teenager. Aizawa with that bruise on his cheek looked like he ran a motorcycle gang. A sexy motorcycle gang.

“You ready?” Aizawa gave him a small smile. To him the other looked cute, and Aizawa would be lying if he didn’t admit he wanted to eat him alive while he looked all shy and insecure like that.

Much different than the uppity overdressed guy he’d first met and saw online.

“Yeah. I guess.”

“Him?!” Mic gawked. “That’s who you’re taking on a breakfast date?”

Aizawa rolled his eyes. “What are you 15? Maybe I’m taking him out to eat because you two fridge guards and the rest of the lunch room bunch are the reason he hasn’t eaten in almost 5 days.”

“What?” Vlad looked appalled.

Na shrugged. “I mean I was blacklisted from the cafeteria, and well you know how earlier went. Yeah the vending machine is almost out of coffee jelly.”

Vlad looked disappointed in himself. “I’m sorry. I hadn’t realized it was going that far.”

“You guys get some sleep. Don’t wait up.” Aizawa gave Mic and Kan a stern look before motioning with his head towards the door. “C’mon fangs, lets go eat.”

Na gave a small smile at the nickname. “Sure thing.”

The two walked out the door.

“Did that actually just happen?” Mic looked at Vlad.

“Yeah, and I’m going to sleep. I cant believe we lead to a civilian not eating for nearly a week. What kind of heroes are we?”

Mic sighed. “Ok that was a dick move. I guess if Sho likes him he can’t be that bad. And Aizawa’s too smart to be tricked and too tired to be seduced. I guess we should be a little nicer to the guy.”

“No shit Mic. Well, goodnight then.” Vlad gave him a tired smile.

“Night Kan.”

Mic sighed looking at the kitchen one more time before turning out the lights. He may have went back and sat a big bowl of fruit and a couple of packs of cookies and snacks on the counter in case Na wanted to take some to his room.

\------


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date and getting to know each other better.

“So Mr. Shouta Aizawa IS this a date?” Na walked comfortably beside the man.

“Do you want it to be Mr. Na Hwa-jin?” The man had his hands in his pockets and tossed a slightly seductive smile his way.

“I haven’t been on a date in years, never been on a breakfast one.”

“Me either. I mean on a date, I usually end up with breakfast dates because of my weird schedule.”

“You only patrol at night then?”

“Yep. That’s all part of being underground. Not much news coverage in the shadows.”

“I hate the news too. Every time I’ve had to go on there I feel like such an idiot.”

“I just hate the way they make what we do seem like entertainment or a circus. There’s nothing glamorous about getting shanked at 2am by a random ATM thief.”

“I can see what you mean. You know, I haven't been out dressed like this is years as well. I’m in the public eye and usually have to dress like that for the Ministry. Even the women wear the same suits. I feel practically naked.”

“You look comfortable, and cute.”

“Glad you think so. You look...well hot as fuck. Like really hot I’ve never been more enticed and intimidated by a turtleneck.”

“Eh, its just a little warmer than what I usually wear. It’s getting cold sooner each year now.”

“Global warming.”

“I think so too.”

“So, how far is this place? I’m ashamed to admit I’m a little dizzy. I didn’t want to go out by myself earlier because I didn’t want to end up passing out.”

“It’s just up ahead. You sure you’re ok walking? I can hail a cab.”

Na tried not to blush. “I think I’ll be ok. There’s no need to drive that close.”

“Just let me know, and next time come to me ok? Don’t go that long without eating. I’m usually living off konjac jelly so I know the feeling.”

“I love konjac! My favorite is the peach one.”

“White grape.”

“Also great.” Na smiled.

He liked how he felt around Aizawa. The conversation was easy and he was to the point. 

“You told everyone I was quirkless?”

“We need to know. It can be dangerous not to know, you found that out the hard way.”

“They are trying to treat me different. Its because they think me not having a quirk makes me weak.”

Aizawa stopped and stared at the other who stopped too under the intense gaze.

“You know how my quirk works right?”

“Pretty much researched it for the investigation.”

“So you know its only defensive. And it doesn’t do shit against mutation and some other quirks. Against someone like that I’m basically quirkless too. Guys like us when shit goes south if we can’t depend on ourselves we die. No person who can grab my capture weapon is weak. Quirk or not. Don’t ever let anyone make you feel inferior for it.”

Na stared for a while. “Thank you.”

“Not a problem. Now lets eat I’m starving and the suns almost up. We want to get the back booth or that morning sun will blind you.”

\-----

“It’s so cute I’ve never seen a pancake like this before!” Na couldn’t help it he took out his phone and took a picture.

The super fluffy souffle pancake was stacked high with whipped cream and berries.

“Our people usually either want a big jiggly sweet boy or okonomiyaki slathered in mayo and fish. I don’t usually eat sweet things but after a tough night these are really good.” Aizawa cut into his and took a big bite.

“They are big jiggly sweet boys.” Na laughed a little before taking a bite. He moaned loudly. He covered his mouth with his hand but spoke with half a mouthful.“It’s not even that I’m so hungry I’d eat raw chilies, this is so good! It’s like warm sweet air!” He took another bite closing his eyes and letting the foodgasm take him again.

Aizawa licked his lip a little and found that he really liked that sound coming from the other. This was good. He felt at ease around the other in a way he didn’t often feel. He felt sexy, confident. Not just tired, old, or inferior. There was something infectious about the others attitude. How he went from mysterious, dangerous, to the cute guy here basically doing little happy wiggles at something as plain as a pancake. It had been a long time since Aizawa had wanted to just take someone to the bathroom and fuck the life out of them, but this guy, someone this beautiful and vibrant, you didn’t fuck them in a toilet stall. Maybe Na would like to fuck him? He didn’t often bottom but he might for this one...but he wanted to ravage the fuck out of that pale long neck first.

“-zawa?”

Aizawa blinked up as he saw Na staring at him looking worried.

“Huh?”

“You just zoned out and were staring at me weird. You ok? Am I embarrassing you?”

“No not at all. Why would you think that?”

The brunette looked nervous. “I feel really out of my element. I’m dressed lazily and I know I get a little excited about food. My superior and other agents refuse to eat with me because of it. I didn’t mean to make so many shameful noises.” He looked down at his half eaten food. “I really appreciate all this. I know we started out roughly but I am happy we seem to be getting along.”

“You’ve seen Mic right? I’ve had to eat with that nut job for decades. Don’t worry about making a few noises. Imagine eating with that guy at 4am and his voice is loud enough that the next town over hears your conversation.”

Na gave a small smile. “He is a bit much but he seems like a good friend to you.”

“We went to school together, right there at UA, and now were teachers. It’s a...weird feeling. But its nice to feel pride in knowing you’re helping a future generation. Plus as I’m sure you know what I mean, some kids are full of themselves and need to be knocked down a peg to really become who they need to be. Imagine a class full of super powered teens who think they’re God’s gift to the world. My job is to make sure they realize how dangerous that world is and that they live long enough to see it.”

“That’s a very noble thing to do.” Na felt like he could listen to Aizawa talk forever. His voice made him feel calm and playful.

“I’ve expelled entire classes just so they could feel that tiny death a bit before re-enrolling them so they get the idea.”

“Oh wow, an entire class. No wonder your class seems to be the top, they have a higher standard to reach.”

“What about you, where did you go to high school at? Are there places like UA where you’re from?”

Na frowned a bit. “I...well I never went to high school. I mean I earned my diploma and a few other things once I got this job, but I wasn’t able to go to traditional schools.”

Aizawa took a drink of his coffee looking interested. “Can I ask why not?”

“I was an orphan. My Mother left me at a train station when I was still an infant and I’ve never known my Father. I lived in many different group homes. We were usually put to work instead of educated. Once I was of age I couldn’t stay there anymore and was never adopted. It...it was very hard to find my place in the world for a while and I got into a lot of trouble all over. I met my fiance and her Father is the head of the Ministry of Education. He didn’t want his daughter to marry a loser so he gave me this job and trained me. He is...a very intimidating man, but very effective. After she died...well I just threw myself into my training more and ended up becoming one of our best agents.” Na looked up to see Aizawa looking intently at him. “Heh, I’m so sorry I don’t mean to darken our mood, forgive me. But...yes, yes there are places like UA, in fact many of the kids I saw come and go in the group home even went there. They had really great quirks for hero work.”

“You’re not darkening anything. My Mom was a drunk abusive piece of shit. She has a quirk that could break any bone she chose of anyone who could hear he voice. My Dad was a loser thief who had an erasure quirk but he had to be touching the person. He beat the shit out of both of us, and eventually ended up in jail when I was young and she took everything out on me. I ran away when I was about 16 and ended up staying with Mic’s family for a while until I could get a place of my own. I ended up at UA because I fought extra hard to get in on my grades alone. I wanted to be a hero and help people so they wouldn’t grow up hopeless like I felt. However, in my humble opinion, our entrance exam is rigged to favor those with powerful quirks. I never made it into hero course, I was put in general studies as my quirk wasn’t deemed powerful enough. However I showed them by winning our sports festival, which is basically a big fighting tournament, and was the first student in UA history to transfer to the hero course.”

Na started with wide eyes. “That’s amazing. You’re quirk is so powerful, defensive or not. You...I can’t understand why they wouldn’t see that. Also I’m sorry to hear about your family. Life can be very cruel yes?”

Aizawa smiled. “It is, but we fight and stick with the things we fight for to make it better.”

“I feel like I’ve been fighting my entire life a losing battle. Without a quirk it seems like I have to do everything twice as good to even break even. Its exhausting.”

“I don’t look like this for no reason. I understand completely. If I didn’t make myself stronger, and a formidable fighter, focus on the logical things I can do, I might as well have been born without a quirk too.”

“I’ve seen video of you in action. Your style is very impressive. What type of martial art is it?”

Aizawa smiled. “It’s none, I just took bits and pieces of things I dubbed useful and developed my capture weapon. Its a way for me to keep my opponents at a distance. My hair floats when I use my quirk, its a tell that I’m using it. I use the goggles so they cant tell who I’m using it on if I’m fighting multiple opponents.”

“That’s a good game plan. Why not just shave your head to avoid the floating hair deal?”

Aizawa huffed a laugh taking the last bite of his plate. “I’m ugly enough I’d look worse bald. Maybe it’s the only non-logical thing I indulge. Plus I like it this way it’s a kind of curtain to the world, gives me a little peace.”

“I’m glad you don’t shave it. I find it very attractive. And you are far from ugly to this one.”

“You know, when I was spacing out earlier, I was thinking of how badly I wanted to just take you in that bathroom and fuck you.”

Na chocked on his coffee and was glad the coughing might be hiding the way his face just flamed.

“You’ve been pretty heavy flirting you know? Man can only take so much. But I think someone like you deserves more than a bathroom stall fuck.” Aizawa smiled again.

Na swallowed back his fluttering heart. For all his flirting and seeming confidence he wasn’t usually as good or lucky in the hooking up and dating department. “You’d be the first guy I’ve hooked up with that thought so.”

“They’re idiots then.”

“Do you want to?”

“I think I’ve made it pretty clear.”

Na felt his heart racing and his stomach tighten a little in anticipation. “It’s been a while, I might be rusty.” He smiled as seductively as he could.

“I’m not afraid of a little rust. I’ve had my tetanus shot.” Aizawa smiled in an equal matter.

“Where then?”

“There’s a hotel a few blocks from here. That might be best, as you’ve seen the dorms are a swarming ground for gossip. I wouldn’t want to tarnish your professional reputation.”

“I can say the same for you. It wouldn’t look very good an investigator hooking up with a teacher, or a teacher hooking up with the investigator they were sent. It would look bad for both of us.”

“I don’t really give a fuck about what people think about me. But, do you think you can walk or should we take a cab?”

“I can walk.” Na took the last few bites of his plate and finished his coffee. Despite the lust building it was no reason to waste good food.

“For now.” Aizawa leaned over and used his thumb to wipe a little whipped cream of the side of Na’s face.

The heat that pooled in the others belly was like taking a shot of strong liquor. He didn't respond because he knew his voice would sound too needy.

Aizawa smiled. “Let me call that cab while I pay for our meal.”

Na nodded and hoped he wasn’t getting in over his head. Kang-Suk would beat him to death if he knew, or if this got out and hurt their investigation. It was probably a really bad idea but seeing Aizawa’s round ass in those tight jeans and he walked to the counter made any reasonable thought leave his head. Right now he wanted to get laid and this was a once in a lifetime opportunity with his own alternate reality doppelganger.

“Let’s go have a smoke while we wait.”

Na looked up at Aizawa and he knew not even fear of death would stop him tonight.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is pretty much PWP not gonna lie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just shameless porn.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Aizawa moaned as he kissed down the pale neck, careful not to mark him anywhere visible. “I wanna taste every inch of you. Wanna fuck you so badly, so deeply you’ll feel it for days.” He ran his fingers though the dark hair and tightened his hold possessively.

The two were now sitting on the edge of a hotel bed, so far Aizawa had removed Na’s jacket and shirt and was kissing him within an inch of his life.

Na wasn’t always a bottom, he liked to be in control sometimes, but he had never been kissed so passionately, spoken to in such a way. Aizawa's calloused hands were firm, strong, and demanding. He was lost in the pull of the other mans thick desire. He tried his best to keep up and push back just as hard but Aizawa was a tidal wave right now and it was all Na could do to not drown.

“Fuck…” Na moaned as Aizawa tugged on his hair a little harder and began to kiss down his chest to take a hard nipple into his mouth. “Fuck you’re so...yes, God anything…”

“How long has it been since you’ve taken a dick? I’m not bragging but I’m pretty thick down there.”

Na felt like his brain just melted out his ears seeing those wide blown black eyes look at him in such a way with such words.

“4 months maybe...I, I have toys but nothing close to a mans size.” He felt his face heat at the honesty.

“Then I’ll have to work you open a bit first.” Aizawa kissed him deeply again. “I want you to fuck me too, but I want to fuck you first. It’s been about the same for me, but my toys are a little bigger, heh.” He smirked and returned to devouring Na’s nipples and chest.

“I, I don’t have any protection.” Na managed to get out before his brain went offline.

“Don’t worry I came prepared.” Aizawa pulled out his wallet and a few things from his pocket, pulling off his own top as he stood up.

“Oh God…” Na stared at Aizawa’s chest.

It was dusted in a dark hair. Na liked to think he trained hard and he was pretty chiseled, but Aizawa was leaps and bounds above him. His pecs were so large it looked like breasts, muscles carved so deep and heavy it was like a statue. There were scars like his own but it did nothing to take away from the rice white skin. How his chest flushed just a little from his neck.

“How are you so hot?” He knew he sounded whiny but he wanted to suck on Aizawa’s nipples so badly he’d cry if not given the chance.

“I can say the same for you.”

Aizawa pulled the man closer and then flipped their position so he was perched over top of Na. He kissed the mans chest down to his abs where he took the time to lap at his belly button.

“Lets get rid of these.” Aizawa unbuttoned Na’s jeans and quickly pulled them and his socks off letting them fall to the floor.

Na made a small noise as his very hard dick popped out and leaked a little at the cold air around him. He had never felt this aroused with any lover before. Aizawa was full on Daddy material and he had to watch himself or the nickname might slip out unaided.

“Beautiful even here.” Aizawa praised low and throaty. 

He admired the perfectly made cock. Not too thick not too long. It would feel great later, but right now he had other plans. He was going to taste it. See just how pink he could get it, what sounds he could make the other make.

“Relax a bit, scoot up, I wanna suck you off.”

Na made a low growl. “How can I relax if you keep saying such things?” He scooted up so the other could settle between his legs.

“It’s ok kitten I got you, just enjoy.” Aizawa crooned before taking the tip into his mouth.

Na nearly screamed. It had been so long since he had been laid, but even longer since he had a blowjob. He struggled to sit up on his elbows wanting to see the other man take him into his mouth. Aizawa was beautiful and the things his tongue was doing were sinful. By the time he had worked the whole thing into his mouth Na fell back on the bed unable to stay upright. He tried to hold back a bit but he moaned wantonly to the ceiling feeling his eyes roll a bit. He was going to cum faster than he’d like, but under such a warm suckling mouth he stood no chance. When Aizawa reached with slicked fingers at his balls, when did he get lube?, he felt another wave of pleasure wash over him. The strong and steady finger began to swirl playfully over his asshole and he knew he was done for.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum...too good...shit...Aizawa…” Na chocked out.

Aizawa felt like his own dick was going to rip through his zipper at hearing his name being moaned like that from the other.

A few more teases and then he sunk his index finger into Na’s tight heat. The brunette cried out breathless as he came into the eager mouth. Aizawa could feel his ass practically pulling his finger in deeper as his body fluttered around it.

“So pretty.” Aizawa said voice a little wrecked as he pulled off the now perfectly pink cock, slick from spit and its own release. “You taste so good kitten.”

Na was panting trying to catch his breath. He didn’t know when he became Aizawa’s kitten but he was never more thankful. He lay there boneless as the other Man continued to finger him. Making his already sensitive cock twitch at the sensation.

Aizawa slid another finger in and Na moaned aloud. The only toys he usually used were small and discrete. Tiny fingertip vibrators that didn’t penetrate as much as teased. They felt good on the balls and the base of the cock. Vibrating cock rings.

Aizawa’s strong fingers were already deeper inside him than anything he had felt in nearly half a year. It amazed him that he was getting hard again.

“Fuck you’re so tight. I’m gonna grab more lube. I want this to be pleasurable, but I’m not gonna fit like this.” Aizawa reached across the bed to his small bottle of lube, smearing a bit more on and between in fingers.

“O-ok.” Na just agreed too out of breath to really say more.

Aizawa smiled. “You ok kitten?”

Na gave him a lazy thumbs up. “I’m good.”

“Ok, it gets to be too much just tell me. I’m not gonna even try to fuck you until you can take 3 fingers easy.”

Na bit his lip to not make any embarrassing sound at the mental image. He did sigh as he felt those now even slicker fingers easily return to fucking him open. He grabbed onto the bed sheets just trying to ground himself as those impossibly steady and steely fingers were everywhere and all over him. He could feel himself loosening up as he was caressed and scissored. By the time Aizawa added the third finger he was nearly drooling mindlessly humping back against the fingers screwing ever deeper inside him. He had never felt like this. Maybe a finger or so once but no other lover had ever prepared him so thoroughly. He could feel his cock standing heavy and useless just bobbing in air as he felt like he might cum just from this.

He lead a brutal busy life, he never had much time to have such experiences. He’d only ever had sex really a few times and while some were definitely in his vault for masturbation nothing like this. Aizawa was obviously way more experienced and very good at what he did. He was drifting off in his own head as the pleasure was whiting out his mind to static when Aizawa brushed against something that made Na arch his back off the bed with a surprised shout.

“There is it. Took a little while to find it your so tight.” Aizawa had his head resting on Na’s shaking thigh. He was mesmerized at how easily the shiny pink hole was taking all three of his fingers now. How it was getting easier to twist them inside.

“W-what?” Na was still in a bit of shock. That was like lightning straight from his dick to his brain.

“Oh this?” Aizawa smirked devilishly as he rubbed his fingers over the bumpy spot again making the other choke out lovely little breathy sounds.

Na felt like his brain was never going to be right again.

“Please, please…” He whined reaching down to stroke his weeping cock. “God please I can’t take anymore...please fuck me Aizawa.” He didn’t care if it sounded needy. He was going to burn alive if he didn’t have more.

“Now now kitten, we have all night.” Aizawa stood up and groaned a little as his cock was pressing uncomfortably against his jeans, they needed to go. “You look so good like this, I’m gonna take my time with you. Make you take each inch slowly until you can taste me in the back of your throat.”

Na looked up helplessly as Aizawa stepped out of his jeans and felt his eyes widen at the mans dick. It was about as long as his but the man hadn’t been bragging. It was mouth wateringly thick. Curing upward a bit as he gave it a few test strokes.

It looked like the dildos his mind thought about when he bought the little vibrators he got. Wondered what it would be like to be with a man like that. No lover he had fucked or been fucked by had a cock like that.

He felt his throat click as he tried to swallow. “Your dick…” He sighed. “I’ve never seen one like that before in real life...it’s so big.”

“It’s not that big...but thank you.”

“Are you kidding me?” Na laughed in a fluttery way that made Aizawa feel like he could fall in love with him. Those were dangerous thoughts.

“Try to relax. I’m gonna go slow so I don’t hurt you. Then next time, I’m going to ride that nice pink cock of yours until we both cum.”

Na felt like he might die. How could one man be so sexy? To die by this mans cock would be an honorable death.

“Please...I need you so badly.” He lay back against the bed, feeling his worked over hole slick as he moved his legs to make room for the other.

“You don’t have to beg sweetheart.” Aizawa slid the condom on and added more lube just to be safe.

It wasn’t long until he was kneeling between those long toned legs and aiming his nearly burning tip to the twitching hole.

“Take a deep breath in and as I push try to bear down a little. It helps.”

Na nodded but the breath came rushing out as the man began pressing in. Aizawa’s dick was solid as a rock and hot as fire. It was burning him from the inside and stretching him further than he had ever imagined.

“Ahh, fuck...it’s too big!” Na panicked a little as it felt like he was being ripped in half.

“Shh, just keep breathing. You’re clenching up. Relax.” Aizawa rubbed the mans shaking thigh reassuringly.

Na scrunched his face up and tried to keep breathing as the man instructed. He tried to relax and bear down a little as he was told. It was overwhelming and he felt his heart slamming against his ribs.

“Ahh!” He cried out as Aizawa spread his legs open a little more. “I...I don’t know if I can take it…” Na clenched his eyes and felt the wet tears gathering there.

“You’re ok just about halfway.” Aizawa’s voice was soft and calm despite his own desire.

“H-halfway?!” Na cried out, hating himself as his voice caught and he felt tears seep from him. He was not one to cry but this was next level shit.

Aizawa slowly stroked the mans toned belly. “You’re doing so good. Just keep trying to relax. I promise it will feel better soon.”

The seconds felt like hours and after what felt like a lifetime something gave and Aizawa slid to the base easily the rest of the way with a small grunt.

Na cried out sobbing. It was such a strange mix of pleasure and pain. Now that the man was fully sheathed he felt so full he would burst like a grape between two fingers. He knew it was his imagination but it felt like Aizawa was in up to his ribs. He could do nothing but lay there crying while impaled on the biggest dick he had ever taken.

“Shh, shhh, you did so well kitten. I’m sorry if it hurt. Lets just stay like this for a while, let you get adjusted. You’re ok.” Aizawa leaned forward without pushing in any father and wiped the mans tears with his thumbs.

Na looked up at him with blurry eyes and felt his face flush, he was so embarrassed that just taking the mans cock had caused him to cry like this. Here he had been the one flirting and instigating and now he was just a blubbering mess skewered in place and unable to move or breathe deeply.

Aizawa felt bad at the mans state but he couldn’t deny how much it was effecting him. The man was so beautiful the tears and puffy face only made it better. He looked wrecked and they hadn’t even started. He was squeezing and pulsing so much around his dick he could probably cum just like this. But he wanted the mans efforts to be for something. He looked to see the others erection had flagged, so he reached down fingers still slick with lube and began a few careful strokes.

“Look at you. So beautiful stuffed full of my cock. Soon it’s going to be fucking you so deep. You’ll take it so well that it will just slide right in and out. I bet if we hit the right angle I could even see the outline in your belly.”

Na moaned a little as the mans words and the firm hand fondling him were bringing back the pleasurable side of this. He was terrified to move yet, like if he ever tried to tilt his hips he’d explode or be ripped open. But the more his cock hardened, the more his body was adjusting to the large intrusion the more he found himself falling back into that hazy bliss of arousal.

“That’s it kitten. So beautiful for me. I’m gonna move a bit now.”

“No no no please!” Na whined at the idea.

“It will be ok, trust me. I think you’re ready.”

He looked up at Aizawa biting his lip to not start crying again. “O-ok.”

“Thank you Na, I promise I wont disappoint you.”

Very slowly Aizawa slid back. The motion alighted Na with fire up his pelvis and back but he bit his tongue. Aizawa slid the same tiny amount forward again.

He continued his tiny thrusts until this time when Aizawa slid back a bit Na moaned low and deep. The feeling of the man heavy cock sliding out made him shiver and his dick jump.

“There we go, you’re starting to open up all the way. I’m going to move a bit further this time.”

Aizawa pulled back about halfway now and when he moved forward Na moaned again throwing his head back.

“Aizawa!” He cried. It still hurt like hell but the slick movements were making his throat shut off. Before he knew it the man pulled all the way out and Na wasn’t even aware of the pleasureful sound he made as his hole twitched uselessly around air.

When Aizawa filled him back up this time it was as if his body gave no resistance and he felt his eyes flutter shut. The man was now slowly fucking into him and it was so good. The burning pain was now a memory and all that was was this hot slick cock filling his entire existence.

“Fuck you’re so perfect. You did it...fuck Na…” Aizawa threw his own head back with low pleased grunts and he was now getting a slow by steady rhythm going. Na was beautiful spread below him, tears drying silvery on his flushed face. The crimson flush moving down his throat to his chest as he babbled wordlessly just taking the cock with little movement.

He couldn't control the sounds that were coming from him. He had never felt anything so mind numbing. He could do nothing but lay there and take it. Na forced himself to open his eyes and look up at the other. The bliss on the others face and the way his body moved it only made Na moan louder. He had never been fucked so slowly and thoroughly.

“Aizawa…” He sighed. “So, so good. I can’t breathe.” He moaned.

Aizawa smirked. “You’re talking so you're breathing. Take a few breaths, but yeah this is good as fuck.” Aizawa moaned a little swiveling his hips.

Na tried to do as asked but the new angle made it even harder. It was gliding all over that bundle of nerves the man had touched earlier and it made his stomach clench with the intensity. His brain blinked out and he couldn't remember his English or Japanese.

“Ah! Aijawa abeoji!” Na threw his head back arching his back. “Neomu joh-a! Geulaeseo gip-eun!”

Aizawa had no idea what the other was saying but the way he was saying it and squirming under him was making his dangerously close to cumming. He’d fucked the language right out of him.

“Fuck you’re so hot...I’m not gonna last much longer.” Aizawa groaned lifting the others leg to get an even better angle.

The way Na screamed and erupted long strings of thick cum all over his stomach caught Aizawa off guard. The already impossibly tight body clamped down on his dick and he growled as he came hard and fast, hips stuttering to a stop.

“Oh God…” Aizawa gasped, falling forward but making sure to catch himself on his arms to not squish the nearly hyperventilating man below him. He was out of breath as well.

“Aijawa…” Na chocked out laying completely still but for his heavy breaths. “Mabsosa...fuck.”

“You alright down there?” The pale one pulled out slowly holding the condom and carefully disposing of it in the nearby trashcan. He went to the bathroom and returned with a warm wet washcloth to clean himself and Na.

The brunette fluttered his eyes open at the feeling of the warm rag. “Geuge nae insaeng choegoui.” He smiled in a blissed out exhausted way.

Aizawa smiled at him and he sat the cloth on the nightstand. “I’m sorry I have no idea what you're saying but it sounds pretty.” He lay on the bed with a sigh next to the other.

“Oh…” Na swallowed. “S-sorry, I said that was the best thing in my life.”

“Really?”

“You made me forget how to talk to you.” He laughed in that same fluttery way that made Aizawa’s insides squirm.

“It was really good. You ok? I know we had a tough start.”

Na closed his eyes. “I’m sure I’ll be sore in the morning, well...afternoon or whatever it will be, but right now I’m too high to care.”

“I am pretty tired myself.” Aizawa maneuvered them so he could pull the other to his chest and covered them up. “Lets rest a bit, then it’s your turn to fuck me stupid.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

The two fell into a peaceful silence. Then Aizawa gave a small tired laugh.

“Doesn’t abeoji mean Daddy?”

Na froze, shit he had said it out loud. “Maybe?”

“Never had anyone call me Daddy in bed before.”

“I’m sorry if it was weird it just came out.” Na felt his face heat.

“Normally I’d say it is, but for you maybe I’ll make an exception. Now lets sleep for a while.”

Na smiled in a sneaky way. “Ok abeoji.”

“It’s starting to get weird…”

“Sorry, yes let’s sleep.” Na didn’t even have to try as he drifted off to the feel of the others steady heartbeat.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Na Hwa-jin was saying to Aizawa:
> 
> abeoji : daddy  
> neomu joh-a : so good  
> geulaeseo gip-eun : so deep  
> mabsosa : oh my goodness  
> geuge nae insaeng choegoui : that was the best thing of my life


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Na Hwa-jin's turn to take charge.

Na woke up first, he felt incredibly warm and relaxed. There was a solid body pressed to his back. How long had it been since that happened? Even with the random hook up he always just left after. Had he ever stayed after, well since her? He didn’t want to open that wound again, not when he was feeling so content in the moment.

He listened to the room and could tell the other was snoring softly and sounded very deeply asleep.  
//Poor guy, the way he looks he deserves to sleep as long as he can.//  
He almost forgot that the other had completed a full teaching work day and gone on hero patrol before they even ended up here. He probably was exhausted. Squinting to see the digital clock on the nightstand it said it was just after 12 noon. Wasn’t usual that he got to sleep in late. It was so easy to just drift back off with this beautiful man pressed so nicely against him.

He was sore, he could tell. That addictive burn that let him know he definitely had his world rocked but was totally worth it. Truth is after that he was probably ruined for life for sex with anyone else. Anyone else would be compared to this morning. Hell, even his masturbation thoughts would be consumed by it. Just thinking of it now mixed with the dull burn in his ass was making him get hard again.  
//Yep he ruined me.//  
Na sighed quietly and reached down to give a few lazy tugs to his ever stiffening dick. He bit his lip to not wake the other, but then his mind started to wander. Aizawa had said a few times he wanted Na to fuck him next. As much as Na wanted to roll the man over and fill himself up again the idea of seeing if he could fuck Aizawa’s brains out he way his had been was growing. If Aizawa had ruined him for any other guy maybe it would only be fair to return the favor? What he might lack in size and experience on the other he made up for in stamina and technique.

Smiling evilly Na rolled over to see Aizawa was facing him and was very much asleep. The large bruise on his cheek faded a bit but still looked pretty painful. It did nothing to maim his appearance though.  
//Not just sexy he's so cute when he sleeps. He looks so peaceful.//  
It almost made him feel guilty for what he was about to do. Carefully he brushed some long dark hair from the mans face. His hair was so soft. It was tangled and not brushed yeah, but it was very soft. He had been so out of it last night he didn’t get to really explore the man. Aizawa’s desire and overwhelming passion had ripped the seme energy right out of Na’s mind. Right now however it was his turn to eat the other alive. What kind of sounds could he make Aizawa Shouta make? Would they be as deep and quiet as last night or could he make the other cry out like he did?

Na carefully leaned in a bit to take in the other scent. It was earthy, something like sandalwood and he wondered if the other wore it as cologne or maybe a shampoo? It was mixed with the mans own scent and it was making Na lick his lips in want. He used the softest touch to trail his fingers down the light dusting of hair down Aizawa’s pecs.  
//Titty’s...//  
Na nearly laughed to himself. He liked it. The way he was laying on his side and squished a bit it did look like some very nice tits. He wanted to stuff his face into them, so he did making a small hum of pleasure.

Aizawa stirred a bit and blinked his eyes open. He was so tired it hurt to wake up and his body was sore from last nights battle. His face throbbed a bit but the strange man made him smile despite it.

“Are you motor boating me?” His raspy voice purred in the quiet room.

“Is that what they call it here?” Na’s voice came muffled from the mans chest.

“I don’t know how I feel about that. I’m not sure if the chest hair or my dick proved it, but I’m not a woman.”

“Doesn’t matter I like your tits.”

Aizawa gave a breathy little laugh. “You’re a weird guy...but I think you’re growing on me.”

“You still wanna get fucked?” Na pulled back to face the other watching the tired eyes widen a bit and a pale rose come to his cheeks.

“What time is it?”

“Little after lunch.”

Aizawa looked like he was thinking. “I have to be out on patrol by 11pm. I guess I have time to recover.”

“So is that your way of saying yes?” Na smiled wide and excited.

“Yeah. Let me go piss first, I need water too. Not to spoil the mood or anything, my body just hates me when I first wake up.” He patted the others head affectionately.

“Not spoiling the mood at all. Go ahead, I’ll be right here waiting.”

The pale one gave a small smile before rising with a groan. Na heard a few pops that might have been a back or a shoulder. Sitting up he could see the other had more scars than him, and had a big bruise on his upper back.

“Ouch I just saw your bruise back here, looks pretty harsh.”

“Got thrown down a fire escape, so yeah.” Aizawa stretched his arms overhead carefully before standing.

Na felt his semi-hard cock twitch at the sight. Aizawa’s ass and thighs were amazing. Pale and so firm. The muscle moving beneath the healthy amount of fat. The way his slim waist gave way to the width of his hips and outer thigh was unlike anything Na had seen on a man. Aizawa was curvy, but solid muscle.  
//He’s going to kill me with those tits and all those curves.//  
Na smiled stupidly at the man’s backside as he walked to the bathroom on stiff legs before shutting the door.

Na sighed to himself falling back on the bed dramatically, reaching down to stroke at himself again. He was going to be balls deep in that perfect ass soon.

Taking stock of himself he sat up and searched the room. Finding the strip of condoms and lube from last night. Mentally taking note that he needed to start being prepared for this kind of stuff again too. Aizawa’s jumpsuit had a lot of pockets, did the hero just carry around lube and condoms all the time? The thought made Na excited and a bit jealous. He was becoming possessive with the man already. He stood up and made the bed back, moving their clothes into neat piles, maybe taking a sniff of Aizawa’s shirt to smell the sandalwood more intensely. It was definitely some sort of oil or cologne the other wore.

The bathroom door opened again and Na was once again met with the full on snack that was this man exiting the room.

“Na Hwa-jin, you look almost predatory right now.” Aizawa’s eyes were flat and blank like usual but he was smirking.

“Starving is a better term.” He licked his lips.

“How do you want me then?”

“You said you wanted to ride me, but I think I’d rather take care of you. You did so well for me last night, only fair I return the favor.”  
“Oh? How do you want to take care of me then? I am really tired.” Aizawa’s smirk deepened. “Maybe you should be the one to do all the work.”

“Lay back on the bed, get comfortable.” Na motioned with his head.

“No one ever has to ask me twice to get in bed...well that didn’t sound right, not like that I mean.”

Na smiled. “You’re cute you know that?”

“No ones ever said such things you must be delusional.” Aizawa flopped back down on the bed and rolled to his back with a small wince, scooting up on the pillows.

His heart was speeding a bit at the idea of what was to come but he kept his features lax and blank. Despite all his actions last night he had only really been with a few guys. The few women he had been with were pleasant but nothing like being fucked by another man. Na was beautiful and strong. He glowed like fireworks. Aizawa might have felt a little nervous at being on the receiving end of such a man.

“Be gentle I’m old remember?” He half joked.

“Shhh, you’re not much older than me and don’t worry you’ll enjoy this very much yes?” Na began to crawl up the bed over top the man.

As he was now just a few inches from his face Na could feel that Aizawa’s breath was a bit fast. He was hiding it good but this close he could practically feel the others racing heart.

“Despite what your eyes tell me you’re just as excited for this as I am.” Na smiled wide once more. “Maybe a little nervous too?”

Before giving the man another chance to speak he kissed him deeply. There was some heat to it but it was slow and meaningful. Na kissed with the same passion that the other had last night, and when he finally pulled back he saw the pink glow to the others face showing he was feeling as overwhelmed as he did last night by it. He trailed wet kissed down the pale neck and shoulders. Stopping to take a small dusky pink nipple into his mouth. Na lavished it with his tongue a bit before noticing a small opening on both sides.

“You son of a bitch your nipples are pierced.” Na pulled back amused.

Aizawa laughed a little closer to real. “So? I don’t really wear them on patrol, or much lately. It was a stupid idea of Mic’s. He got his dick pierced, Nemuri and I got our nipples done.”

“You’ll have to indulge me one day. I can barely keep my eyes off your tits, how would it be if they were holding tiny metal bars I wonder?”

The pale one swallowed the gasp as Na pinched the sensitive nub. 

“We’ll see.” He tried to keep his voice even but it sounded breathless even to him.

Na returned to his tongue assault on Aizawa’s nipples and began kissing along with well defined abs. He could feel the other was almost fully erect at this point.

“Your dick is so heavy and fat, I think I’d very much like to taste it.”

“I, uh, I washed it off just now. No need to go ass to mouth you know.” Aizawa looked a little embarrassed.

“How considerate of you. I will have to remember this phrase, ass to mouth. How funny.”

Aizawa had zero chance to respond again as hot wet lips took in the top half of his cock.

“Fuck…” He sighed with a small groan.

It may have been months since he was fucked by a guy but a real blowjob maybe a year or more? He was usually pretty quiet in bed, but the way this mans mouth was moving made it hard to keep silent.

“Ahh...Na…” Aizawa closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, trying not to hump into that welcomed heat.

The others strange teeth just barely gazing the edges of his dick was such a sensation he tried to burn it into his mind.

Na hummed against the warm cock stretching his lips and took more. This was something he was fully confident that his skills were top notch. It had felt so good last night he didn’t get to analyze it better but as far as he could remember he must have more experience in sucking cock than Aizawa did.

Na moved his body a bit and took the man fully inside his mouth. Nose pressed firmly to the soft black curls of the other. He gave him a few more beats before he broke out his ace in the hole and moved even more forward to swallow the man back past his throat.

“Oh God!” Aizawa moaned as Na continued to deep throat him. This was a first for him.

Na smiled to himself as he continued to make the swallowing motions that pulled another small moan from the other. He felt Aizawa’s hand hesitantly find the back of his head.

“You can fuck my mouth. I like it.” Na pulled back enough to catch his breath and speak before returning to his motions and pushing Aizawa’s hand harder on the back of his head to encourage him.

Aizawa looked down at the way Na’s lips were stretched around his girth and felt like crying. It was so warm and good. He’d never been blown like this before. It was hard to concentrate. Mindlessly he ran his fingers through the others hair and gave a small push, that earned a moan from Na that vibrated Aizawa’s whole soul.

Before long Na was moving and doing things to Aizawa’s cock that deserved a metal. Tugging and fondling his balls as he went along. The pale one had both hands gripping the mans hair for dear life and thrusting erratically at the seemingly never ending heat. He was losing himself in the pleasure. It felt so good his eyes rolled back a little. He felt that building in his lower abdomen telling him he was about to cum. Then it pulled off of him. Aizawa was ashamed of the needy sound he made at the loss of heat and suction.

“Aww, don’t worry baby, I won’t leave you like this. Roll over on your belly.” Na’s voice was raspy from all that cock swallowing but it made Aizawa’s toes curl, also no one had ever called him baby before it felt...not so bad.

Without much thought he rolled over trying not to rip his extremely hard and sensitive dick off.

“Here, here up on your knees a bit don’t want to stab the bed.” Na helped the man into position a bit before eyeing in on his prize with extreme satisfaction.

Aizawa made a muffled yelp of shock as he felt a tongue pressed wide and flat against his asshole. This was another first. Something he had seen in porn, maybe thought about a few times while masturbating but never in actual life.

It felt strange and heady. It was intense but fluttering. Too much and not enough. It felt like wet mist on the frayed electrical nerves of his sexed out emotions. Little sparks that seemed like if given enough power would electrocute him.

“You’re fucking crazy.” He sighed pressing his face against the bed, feeling helpless a bit but too good to worry.

It seemed illogical to trust someone like this that he barely knew. But he’d be hard pressed to give a fuck about logic right now when he could practically taste his orgasm.

Na could feel the other fluttering around his ministrations. The way the cock he had reached under to play with was pulsing slightly.  
//He’s so close already.//  
Should he let him cum? Maybe, maybe not. Na felt the warm shaft stiffen and Aizawa made a loud gasping sound before the other smiled wickedly and squeezed the base of Aizawa’s cock hard enough to maybe hurt a little. Shutting the orgasm right off, and pulling back from his licking with one final swipe..

“No, no, fuck...what...how?” Aizawa’s panting voice was uneven and slightly whinny as he frowned and tried to get his head back together. He’s never begged for anything before but he had to bite his lip to not say please don’t stop.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Na tutted. “No cumming yet, we’ve just barely had any fun babe.”

“Bastard.” Aizawa groaned pushing his face against the bed harder.

“Bossy little fucker aren’t you?” Na smiled again. “Now roll back on your back again. I think I’d like to fuck you now.”

Aizawa felt himself twitch within the mans tight grip at the words and with heavy effort rolled back to his earlier position. Na let go and looked up to see how strained the other looked. His cheeks heated and mouth set in an almost painful line. He looked delicious and on edge. Na thought he could get used to his look, much different from the blank deadpan face he was usually met with.

“Spread your legs open as wide as you can.”

Aizawa smirked a bit, challenging him, and spread his legs fully open into a complete split. “This far enough asshole?”

Na blinked a bit. “Oh wow you’re very flexible. I’ll keep that in mind but I don’t think I need a full cheerleader split.”  
//Is he a fucking gymnast too?!//  
Na’s mind ran through way to many scenarios to dwell on right now. Right now he had a plan and the other sinful visions would have to wait.

Aizawa gave a bored shrug and relaxed his legs to spread but at a normal comfortable angle. Watching in anticipation as Na rolled on the condom and spread a little lube on himself and his fingers.

The tired eyes watched as the other took a position between his legs and lifting one up a bit circled his lubed finger around his already spit wet hole. Aizawa closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It felt good, but there was a bit of anxiety as this was his first time in a long time. The finger slid in and it burned a little more than he remembered.

Na frowned at the hiss from the other man. “Relax, you’re really tight here. I though you said you used huge toys?”

Aizawa cracked one eye open and looked uncomfortable. “Huge? I n-never said that. I said, ah...fuck…I said they were a little bigger than the finger vibes you were talking about.” He took another deep breath and tried to relax himself.

“Like how big?” Na carefully swirled his finger a little more trying to ease the tense man open.

Aizawa felt his face grow a little hotter. “It’s none of your business.”

“Uh I’m about to stick my dick in you, I don’t want to hurt you so it kinda is.”

The pale one huffed, looking away as the other continued the motions that felt painful but starting to become pleasant.

“Nothing like you, not that long or thick. I don’t get much time to myself either so I can’t hide a giant dong or anything. Beads...I use beads mostly, I’ve never taken them the whole way. Maybe a little thicker than my fingers.”

Na smiled softly. “So your ass is probably as tight as mine.”

Aizawa hated how embarrassed he felt with basically a strangers finger in his ass discussing his sex toy usage. Instead of an answer he just took another deep breath and tried to focus on the pleasure.

Na added a little more lube and now knowing what he did went a little slower at opening the other. By the time he added the second finger Aizawa’s cock was hard again and he looked much more at ease.

Aizawa bit his lip to keep from begging the other for his cock. This was good but he had been hard for so long now, the fingers felt so good he just wanted the other to move on.

“I think you’re ready.” Na sighed and wiped his hand on the bed, readjusting his position.

//Thank God.//  
Aizawa sighed dramatically in his head. On the outside he just nodded slightly. “Ok.”

Na was pretty impressed with the others composure. He was a sobbing mess by this point. He lined his full dick up to the others entrance and slowly began to push in.

Aizawa hissed and arched his back clenching down hard as the other had barely the tip in.

“Hey watch it you’ll hurt yourself and me...ease up.” Na grunted as his dick felt like it was just strangled.

“Y-yeah...sorry.” Aizawa panted through clenched teeth. It hurt much more than he thought it would. He tried breathing through it but bit the inside of his cheek as a cry was swallowed back as Na pressed further.  
“Hey, look at me.” Na tried to keep himself calm and breathing. He knew he wasn’t as big as Aizawa was, but the other looked like he was struggling to take it. “Just look at me.” Na said again calmly.

Aizawa un-clenched his eyes and looked up at the other who was smiling softly. He gave a small smile of his own and took another deep breath.

“You have to relax ok? Take a deep breath and just relax each part of your body one at a time.”

The other nodded and managed.

“That’s great. Now I’m going to move again, like you said bear down a little, I’m almost in. You want more lube?”

Aizawa hated himself for it but he nodded. “That m-might be a good idea.” His voice was rushed and shaky.

Na pulled out slowly and slathered way more lube than he would ever usually use on himself and even drizzled some onto the reddened hole in front of him.

Aizawa closed his eyes and kept breathing deeply and this time due to the relaxation and the obscene amount of lube Na slid in easily in one slow motion.

“Oh fuck!” Aizawa cried out pressing his head back against the pillows.

“Shit that’s nice….wow.” Na sighed, running his fingers up and down Aizawa’s toned calf that was now rested on his shoulder.

The two just took a couple of minutes to bask in the feeling before Na started to move in and out a bit. A few strokes in and he was easily sliding into the man below.

Aizawa tried to slow his breaths but it was an overwhelming feeling. The pain was gone now and it just felt so good he wanted to scream. He knew making all that nonsense noise in bed was usually something he just didn’t do. He’d never felt like it was being pulled from his very core. As Na lifted his leg a bit higher and the other a bit wider a wave of deep pleasure filled him and he choked out a strangled sound, quickly biting his lip.

“It’s ok baby, you don’t have to hold back.” Na moaned at hearing the reserved man struggling to stay quiet. “You sound so sexy, don’t worry.”

Na changed his angle again pulling Aizawa’s hips up a bit more and this time he couldn’t hold the deep moan that pulled from his belly. He scrambled a bit grabbing the sheets tightly.

“Fuck...fuck...ah, this feels so good.” Aizawa swallowed and took a shaky breath. “Haven’t felt this good in so long.”

Na opened his eyes to look down at the pale one. His face, neck, and chest was flushed a deep red. He could see the mans pulse in his neck beating fast and steady. His usual flat eyes were glassy and the pupils blown so wide they looked like large black pearls.

“Oh my God you’re so beautiful.” Na kissed Aizawa’s ankle. “You look like a cat strung out on catnip.” He laughed a little.

Aizawa laughed a little too. “I kinda feel like it.”

Na wasn’t sure if it was the moment or something else but he leaned over and kissed the other deeply. He continued his deep slow strokes despite his earlier plans to overwhelm the man with a brutal pace.

Since coming to UA the pale one was standoffish, guarded, and unshakable. Right now below him wrapped tightly around him and moaning in small gasping breaths, he looked so vulnerable. He was so close, shaking all over as Na continues to kiss down his throat and shoulders.

“Na…” Aizawa cried out clutching the others shoulders. He knew he didn’t beg but this was different, this was like a geyser building in his body. He had never cum just from cock, he had always had to jerk himself along but this was different. “Please, please, please right there, God don’t stop, ugh, please…” He sounded so pathetic it almost made the other pause. There was no way he’d deny such a request that sounded so insecure and desperate. Like Na would just abandon him in this state.

“Never gonna stop, I got you baby, fuck...gonna fuck you till you cum so hard.” Na whispered into the others ear kissing him passionately as he picked up his pace a bit.

The near sob the other garbled out as he clutched to his shoulders harder just edged him on. “Gonna cum untouched like that just from my dick.”

“Yes, yes, please, fuck…” Aizawa was beyond thinking at this point.

There was nothing but an overwhelming desire for completion. He never let himself lose himself like this, it was too dangerous. The world was a threat, he had to stay on alert, but right now in this hotel room...clinging to this man for dear life he didn’t care.

Na felt his own end approaching rapidly at seeing the others wanton state. He thrust harder and deeper doing every trick he knew to push the other over the edge.

Aizawa clawed at the mans back and threw his head back with a guttural growl, cumming hard and hot between their stomachs. Na fucked him furiously through it and came himself with a hissed moan. The other fluttering so tightly around him it was almost painful.

They stayed joined like that for a bit, panting and invading each others air as they swam in the chemical high their brains were absorbing.

Na pulled out making sure the condom didn’t slide off, straightening up to kneel on the bed. He watched as Aizawa was still sprawled out on the bed, hair everywhere and stuck to his sweaty face as he caught his breath. Entire body radiating satisfaction.

“Fucked out is a good look on you.” Na smiled and on wobbly legs stood up and threw away the condom.

“Mmhmm.” Aizawa gave a tired sound of agreement still not quite able to call upon words yet.

His body felt like it was singing. No pain, no aches, no worry, no logic, no overthinking. His brain was high above him and the rest was just floating. He flinched a little as a warm washcloth cleaned his chest and abdomen.

“It’s ok just me.” Na smiled at the way the man didn’t seem to be all the way there.

He got the feeling Aizawa didn’t trust many people and he was honored that he trusted him enough to be this relaxed around him.

“H-hey?” Aizawa nearly whispered from behind closed eyes.

“Hmm?” Na settled in next to him to lay down and let his own body come down.

“Will you still be here at 6pm?”

“I’m not leaving until you do.”

Aizawa gave a little smile at that. “Can you make sure I wake up by 6? I still need to head back to the dorms and get my gear and eat before I go out tonight.”

“No problem.” Na closed his eyes and decided he might take a little nap too, fiddling with the alarm on his phone. “You ok?”

“For the first time in I don’t even know I’m not in pain or thinking too much. Thanks for turning my brain off...I’m gonna pass the fuck out now though.”

Na laughed a little and covered them both up.

“Any time babe.”

\-----

Na’s alarm went off about 5:30 and the two woke up, deciding it a good idea to take a shower before heading out. They walked in comfortable silence to the street where Aizawa had arranged the cab to pick them up.

“You coming back with me?” The pale one looked up at Na as he slumped into the back of the cab.

“I’m gonna hang around here for a bit, get something to eat. Can I meet you outside where I saw you before, about 4am was it?”

“Sure, but just know I only have two hours to sleep before I have to make it to class Monday.”

“It’s ok I just want to make sure you get back safely.”

Aizawa just blinked at him with his usual blank face, but Na could see his eyes hiding a bit of happiness. “Thanks. Well, see ya later then.”

“Be safe out there Hero.”

“You too civil servant.”

Na watched the cab pull off and wondered why he felt so bad for not riding with him. What they just did was supposed to just be a casual hook up, but he was feeling some serious feelings right now. It wasn’t good after just one encounter. Pretty soon likely within the next two days he’d be heading back to South Korea, and then what?

He needed some time to clear his head, and he really was hungry as fuck. Taking a deep breath he pulled out his phone and checked for some local places he’d like to try. Might as well spend a little time being a tourist while here. Who knew when he’d be back?

\-----

Aizawa closed his eyes as the cab drove toward UA. His minds eye was playing over the events of the last few hours. How much he wanted to just not go out tonight and spend the time with Na. It scared him, what was he thinking shirking his hero work for carnal pleasures or otherwise? How his heart sped up when the other called him babe. The last thing he needed was to catch feelings for a guy that lived in another country, that he probably wouldn’t even see again after this.  
It was the height of irrational thought. He tried to just enjoy the afterglow and this time to relax until he got back to reality. Plus he was starving.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final countdown.

By the time Na got back to UA it was late, nearly 1am. He packed his new cigarettes down tapping against his palm as he made his way to the outdoor seating area where he met Aizawa the night before.

As he approached he saw a familiar blonde sitting there as well in full hero gear again.

“You smoke too?” Na saw the other turn quickly.

“Sometimes. Not exactly great for the voice though.” Mic’s tone had lost its previous edge.

“Want one?” Na took one out for himself and offered the pack. “Like an olive branch?”

The voice hero eyed the man carefully then smiled and took one. “You got a light?”

The two sat on opposite benches and smoked thoughtfully.

“I’ll save the weird vibe and say I’m sorry my dude. I know I was a serious dick. You have to understand something though, Aizawa and I have been best friends since we were kids here at this very school. All this shit that goes down all the time around him he gets the blame for. Most to none of it is his fault. I saw you as a threat to him, another asshole to try and make my friend look bad for doing the most he could against a literal hoard of villains.”

“Although Aizawa was one of the main focuses of my investigation, it was never my deduction that any of it was his fault.” Na sighed.

Mic blew his smoke out with a small laugh. “So you see it too, as much as I love the guy this is all All Might’s fault.”

Na smiled. “Yes. I know this school isn’t at all like the ones I’m usually at, the teachers and kids are good. However it seems like since he came here to teach or hang around, or whatever he’s doing that the attacks on teachers and student increased. I think the little mouse guy knows too, but like your friend said at this point there nothing anyone can do. If All Might leaves the bad guys know they just have to attack the school and he will come running. I’m doing an interview with him tomorrow and that’s pretty much the end of my investigation. All Might was the big shinny lamp that drew all these moths to attack but now there’s nothing that can be done, and the safest thing is what you guys are already doing.”

Mic nodded, butting out his cigarette in the stone ashtray between the benches. “That’s fair...so did he fuck you or did he let you fuck him?” He smiled wickedly at Na who was caught a little off guard.

“Uh...both.” He tried not to look as shocked as he felt.

“Don’t be so uptight ya dig? Like I said me and Sho have been friends since we were like 15, there’s not many secrets between us. Hell, we even did it a few times back in the day. You know the whole are we just friends, are we something more, is this good or awkward phase?”

“I see.”

“Yeah turns out were just really close friends, but he’s easy to rile up so I can’t help but tease or flirt with him. I’m pan myself but Sho’s been awkwardly gay since I’ve known him. He tried with a few girls, his bi curious stage, but it was easy to see it wasn’t really for him.” Mic laughed a little. “I can’t believe he let you top though. The last guy he was with like that had to jump through hoops and it took months before he was comfortable enough to do it. I know you’ve only known him a few days but Shouta’s not the kind of guy to just open up to people.”

“Hey I was just as surprised as you. Honestly I knew he was hot from the get go but never thought we’d actually get that acquainted.”

“I could tell by the way he was dressed. He’d kill me if he knew I was saying this but the man only has like 3 outfits, and that was his ‘I’m feeling sexy and want to get laid’ outfit. He must really like you. Maybe it’s the whole doppelganger thing. I’d bang a hot copy of myself too.”

“That is fucking adorable...and I think you just called me hot.”

“Oh get over yourself dude, you know it! I can see it in your eyes wolf boy! You got the eyes of a man who knows they’re top shit. Part of the reason I was so mean when you started snooping around my boy. Aizawa seems all tough guy on the outside but he’s really insecure about a lot of things. I’d do a whole lot more than bust your eardrums if you ever hurt him.”

“Good thing I’d never want to do that.” Na smiled at the strange man. “Honestly, I don’t really know how to feel. I’ll be back in South Korea in a few days and doubt I’ll ever be back here. I guess it’s just a one time fling kinda thing...seems a shame because Aizawa is a really nice guy, and stupid good in bed.”

Mic laughed covering his mouth to prevent it from being too loud. “Man he must REALLY like you, my man’s not great in bed. I mean he’s packing some heat I’ll give him that, but he has all the experience of a horny teenager. He gets flustered and the brain just goes brrrr.” Mic made a dramatic frozen gesture. “It’s like the meme where you see all the equations, he just freezes up because he overthinks stuff.”

Na looked interested. “That’s not what it seemed like, I mean he calmly got the hotel room but he basically threw me against the wall and started dominating me. I’m not usually a bottom either but damn...he came at me like a hurricane of Daddy energy. How’s a guy supposed to stand up to that?”

Mic was staring with his jaw open. “W-what what?! Are you serious? My little shy, ‘hey I think I like this guy’, Shouta went all Tsundere-zawa on you?”

“I’m totally stealing that nickname, and yes. I’m not too proud to admit I’m pretty sure he’s ruined me for other men for the rest of my life. Like...damn.” Na sighed.

He was a little surprised he was revealing so much to a man who was a douche to him since he got here, but he did seems to care about Aizawa. He was easy to talk to actually. He got why Aizawa had said Mic usually gets along with everyone.

“Oh I am so teasing him about that! I guess he really really liked you!”

Na smiled evilly. “If you really want to tease him, I told him over breakfast that I might be a little rusty and he said in the most sex fueled voice back that he wasn’t afraid of rust because he’s had his tetanus shot.”

Mic cackled loud enough that it made Na wince a little. The blonde held his side and wiped his eyes behind his glasses.

“Oh God, that is gold my dude. Pure liquid gold.” He calmed himself down. “I’m so proud of my little sexy cat for finally finding his inner panther.”

The two laughed and sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Mic’s phone let off a weird alert sound. Almost like when a natural disaster is coming.

“Oh fuck.” Mic looked serious. “He’s in trouble.”

“Aizawa?”

“Yeah, that’s his signal call for needing backup. Must be a pretty bad villain attack. Shit I gotta go.”

“Wait I’m coming with you!” Na jumped up feeling his heart begin to race a bit.

“Are you serious?! No offense but you’re a civilian!”

Na looked serious too. “I’m not your average civilian. I’m also a trained operative, skilled in multiple martial arts and military self defense tactics. I’ve taken on whole gangs with my bear hands. You think they’d just send some regular guy here? I’m going with you one way or another. If he needs help he needs all he can get. I’m also trained in field medicine.”

“Well damn dude, lets go then. But if anything major goes down like LOV shit don’t get in the way and do what you can to get him out of there. I have some earplugs you might need.”

“You got it, let’s go.”

\-----

By the time the two got there in Mic’s car it looked like a shit show. There was a storefront that looked like someone ran a car through the front, but there was no car. There was however a nearly 8 foot wall of muscle and pissed off eyes staring down a very equally pissed but injured Aizawa.

The pale man was kneeling holding his side with his teeth grit together, some blood around his chin. His yellow goggles cracked and hanging round his neck. There was dust and crushed glass all over his suit and his capture weapon was ripped and off to the side out of reach to the hero.

“Hey asshole!” Mic shouted getting the bigger guys attention. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

“More ants getting in my way.” The man’s voice was deep and grating. “I’ll crush you too!” He growled and turned toward the other men.

“Watch out it’s not a quirk he’d just strong as fuck!” Aizawa’s voice was strained as he called to the others.

Na had only two seconds to realize why Mic had given him the industrial strength ear plugs. The blonde gave a non understandable shriek and he could literally see the sound wave fly at the villain.

The gray skinned man groaned and grabbed his ears in pain, falling to one knee. Na could see that speaker around Mics neck was directing the sound in whatever way he faced. It might look a little stupid but it was dangerously effective.

Aizawa growled too reached up to cover his own ears.

“Na get to Eraser! Give him the plugs I gave you for him now!” Mic turned to the other and Na took no time in rushing to the pale ones side.

“Why are you here?!” Aizawa looked pissed as he just realized the other was there.

“I’m known to be stupid sometimes. Put these in.” He handed the purple buds to the sweaty man. Na was trying to assess the situation.

Aizawa was breathing unevenly and looked paler than usual. He was favoring his left side but the most worrying thing was the fact he either didn’t want to or couldn’t get up.

“Can you stand?” Na took the others arm and put it around his shoulder.

Aizawa cried out. “Fuck, my knee...I don’t know it might be broken, something, fuck…” He panted. “I can’t move it. He threw me through the front of that check cashing place.” He settled his breathing. “I know some of my ribs are busted.”

They turned to face the blonde as he was now screaming nearly point blank at the villain who was now on the ground unconscious.

“That’s what you get for hurting my friend!” Mic added giving the guy a little kick.

Aizawa let go of a tense breath. “Mic, tie him up with my capture weapon. Police should be on their way...I alerted them when I did you guys…” The dark haired man slumped a little in Na’s grip.

“Hey, hey, you ok?” Na did his best to not drop the other as he got heavier.

“I’m fine.” Aizawa sighed.

As the younger man moved his hand he saw it was covered in a thick bright blood.

“You’re bleeding.” He felt alarm. He did say he was thrown through a store.

Aizawa blinked slowly. “That explains a lot.” He was hiding how much he felt like he just wanted to pass out. His back stung in a weird way so it made sense now that he was probably cut.

“Mic he’s bleeding pretty heavy. I’m going to need help moving him, his knee is injured.”

The blonde looked up from where he tied the big guy up. “Shit, you always gotta make things harder don’t you Eraser.” He smiled to hide his worry.

“You still love me.” Aizawa deadpanned.

As they watched Mic walking closer another person they hadn’t seen before jumped out of nowhere and rushed into the voice hero with full force.

“Hey!” Na shouted as Mic was slammed into the ground.

“Mic!” Aizawa screamed. He knew his friend was a powerful quirk user but his hand to hand skills weren’t very good. In his dazed state he had forgotten all about the second partner.

“Aizawa, I’m going to let go. Try to stay still, I’ll get your leg out from under you but it might hurt like hell.”

The pale one had no time to react as Na pulled his knee straight enough to sit him on his ass, he couldn’t help the scream that erupted from him as his vision whitened out for a second.

In a flash Na was on the other assailant who was on top of Mic punching him in the face. He kicked them in the ribs hard enough to roll them off.

“Agh! Who the hell are you?” They quickly made it to their feet.

Na took in the other. They were more human sized, but dressed in all black similar to Aizawa, but with a head wrap that covered all but their eyes.

“You a ninja or something?”

“Something.” The person began attacking fast, but Na’s training was not to be taken lightly.

They blocked each others attacks for a while before standing back and catching their breath.

“You’re good.” The man in black sounded impressed.

“You’re boring.” Na taunted.

“Holy shit.” Mic stared as he stood and wiped his busted lip on the back of his hand.

He ran to Aizawa to make sure he was ok. “Did you see your boyfriend? He’s got some serious moves.”

The pale one shot him an angry look but shook his head. “Maybe he can give you some lessons.”

Mic began to take notice of the others wounds while they watched Na continue to fight the ninja wannabe.

It wasn’t long before the brunette had the man in black out cold on the street, just about the time the police rolled up.

“Is he ok?” Na walked over to where Mic had managed to get Aizawa back up to standing.

“I think so, we do need to get him to a hospital.” Mic heard Aizawa’s groan of annoyance. “Oh bullshit hero, you’re bleeding and can’t walk, it’s hospital time.”

“Na.” Aizawa looked to the other even though he could feel himself fading. “That was incredible, thank you...I, uh...I should have warned you guys about the second attacker…”

“Hey you’re hurt it’s ok. Not like we had much time to chat anyway.”

“Let’s let the police take care of these guys, come on gimpy. Good thing you’ve had your tetanus shot am I right?” Mic snickered a little.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Aizawa looked at him confused.

“Wouldn’t want you to run into any...rusty things.”

“Please God let me pass out now…” Aizawa groaned as he closed his eyes feeling his face warm.

Na watched the two make their way over to the police car.

He really was going to miss them.

\-----

Na looked down at his phone laying on top of his interview notes. Aizawa had text to let him know he was ok. He had a nasty cut near the middle of this back that got 12 stitches and a torn meniscus with badly bruised kneecap, but was otherwise good to go. He’d be back at the dorms later tonight, they were keeping him a bit longer as he’d lost a lot of blood.

The knock at his door pulled Na from looking at the text and struggling how to respond other than I’m glad you’re ok.

He stood to let the tall blonde in.

“I’m so sorry it took so long for us to be able to meet. I’m sure you can understand having a busy schedule.”

“Of course. It’s been very interesting getting to meet the rest of the staff. Please have a seat I promise this wont take long.”

Na pushed up his glasses and looked down at his note. With a sighed he took the glasses off and rubbed his nose.

“I’ll be straight with you buddy, this whole mess is all your fault.” Na looked at him blankly.

Yagi was a little taken back but smiled sadly. “Not only do you resemble him you’re blunt as Aizawa-kun too.”

“As far as I can tell these attacks started as soon as you started hanging around. The day Aizawa and Thirteen were hurt at USJ you were supposed to be there. The attack on the summer training camp cant truly be linked to you, but I’m sure the LOV knew kidnapping a student wouldn’t just blow over your radar.”

“I won’t try to deny it. I am aware as well.”

“However as Mr. Aizawa had pointed out to me there is now nothing that can be done about it. Even if you were to leave, the league would just have to target anyone from the school and you’re too much of a hero to not come to their aid or whatever demands they would have. So…” Na sighed leaning back in his chair. “Normally I find the problem child or teacher and fix the issue. Here though there’s nothing myself or the school can do other than what you’re already doing. I’m going to say that in my report. You all have a great school with wonderful students, dedicated teachers and a caring administration. I feel Nedzu has all your best interests at heart and like everyone says its a special situation because you are all mostly licensed Pro Heroes. I really don’t know or can think of anything else I or the Ministry of Education could do here. It feels a little fruitless but I am glad to have had the experience none the less.”

Yagi nodded. “I thank you for your fair assessment. If there was anything I could do, I would. The students and staff here as you said are wonderful. It truly saddens me that my presence is disruptive, but as you said it can’t be avoided in our current state of things.”

“Just because there's nothing you can do about it doesn’t mean I like it. It feels half-assed. I know you’re not fully powered anymore, I saw the news reports from the Kamino ward incident, but maybe you could be more careful about who you attract to the grounds. If it was up to me I would set it up as if you don’t actually stay here in the dorms. You don’t shit where you eat I think they say.”

“That, that might be a good idea.” Yagi frowned at the crude words.  
“Although Thirteen was harmed as well, it’s Mr. Aizawa that has been through the most. I think it would be in the schools best interest to make sure he has more backup. I understand him to be independent nearly to a fault, but I never want to hear about him being alone or accompanied by a single teacher when out doing school sponsored activities like those that were attacked. His quirk, while powerful and him being very capable, against creatures such as these Nomu or against overwhelming odds it puts him in a very dangerous position.”

Yagi looked determined. “I agree. Not just for him but any of the staff. We don’t truly know what we are up against and I think that would be a very good rule to have.”

“Well unless you have any questions for me, I think this concludes my investigation. I’ll write my report and present it to Principal Nedzu and then make a press release.”

“No, just to say thank you for making sure teachers and students have a chance at a safe life and education. I’m not sure all the details of what you do but I’ve seen the media coverage. I hope you have a safe trip back Mr. Hwa-jin.”

“Thanks. Nice to meet the man behind the legend. You kinda look like a praying mantis.”

Yagi smiled tensely. “I’ve heard much worse.”

“Oh I’m sure you have.” Na smiled opening the door for the befuddled man.

\-----

“I saw you on TV last night.” Aizawa spoke around his cigarette.

“I told you I hate it, I always feel like an idiot or some kind of bureaucratic puppet.” Na took a drag of his own.

“You’re cute so they might figure more people will watch it.”

“You’re awful.”

The two sat outside the smoking area at the air port. Just killing some time until the inevitable.

“How’s the knee?” Na motioned to the mans braced leg.

“They did the surgery with little scopes, only a few tiny holes. Little physical therapy and then it’s back to duty. I can still teach on it easily.”  
“Good to know.”

“So, what you got planned when you get home?”

“Maybe a nap...then I’ll probably have to go back to some school full of little assholes who try to kill me. You know, same.”

Aizawa nodded looking at the soon done cigarette.

“I’m...I’m going to miss you. Not just the amazing sex thing, but this...just talking.” Na spoke quietly.

The pale one nodded. “It’s not everyday I find people I get along with.”

“Think you’ll miss me too?” Na smiled

“Maybe.” Aizawa smiled back, stepping on his cigarette before picking up the butt. “I will...you can text or call.”

“I will.”

“Maybe a video call once in a while if you have time might be logical too.”

“Maybe a nice naked video call?”

The pale one looked at him with tired blank but amused eyes. “That might be a good idea too.”

“Goodbye Shouta.” Na looked sad.

“Goodbye Kitten.” Aizawa’s blank gaze now carried more emotion than he was comfortable with but felt anyway.

“Goodbye hug?” Na laughed nervously.

Aizawa was still serious looking and Na expected to be scoffed at. The pale one approached and instead of a hug he embraced the other and kissed them deeply. Closed lips gave way to teasing tongues and there was just as much passion from each other as the hotel meeting, maybe a little more.

“Don’t forget me Daddy.” Na teased.

“I couldn’t if I tried, and that name is still weird.”

The other smiled widely. “You know you like it.”

Aizawa rolled his eyes. “You better get going, don’t want to get stuck next to someone with a crying child.”

“I’ll call when I get there.”

“Have a safe trip.”

The two stared a little longer. Neither one really wanting this goodbye.

“Send me a dick pic later.” Na smiled again and turned to leave.

Aizawa tucked his face under his capture scarf a little to hide his blush. “Sure, you too.”

The pale one watched until the other disappeared. Then sighed looking sad.  
//You got it bad don’t you?//  
He turned and faced the street beginning his walk back to where the car was waiting. Even with crutches he walked slower than needed. He hoped he would have time to clear his head before he got back. Last thing he needed was Mic teasing him more than he already was.

He gave one last look at the airport before getting in the cab.

“See you later kitten.” He smiled.

Something told him this wasn’t the last time he’d see the other man. He didn’t know how or why, but he knew they’d meet again.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fun to write. It's my first real complete story since like 2010. Glad to see I can actually finish things still. Love this pairing and hope as Na Hwa-jin becomes more famous I might see more of him. Until then he and Aizawa can live rent free in my head forever. I have a lot of plans for these two. Thank you for coming along for the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge Aizawa fan and am so in love with this webtoon True Education, or 참교육. I see it come up as The Real Lesson as well. Na Hwa-jin is like an AU Aizawa clone and the idea of them together is making my brain go brrrrrr. I am being pretty assuming on a lot of Na Hwa-jin's backstory and stuff because we just aren't given too much info just yet. I've only seen like 20 episodes and only 8 in English so I'm just guessing a lot. In the future none of this might end up being true but right now it was write or die in my brain. This is the first fan fiction I have written in many years that I've put out there. I've been writing for 16+ years but mostly just for my crazy little mind. The last fandom I really wrote for was Samurai Champloo. Hope you like it and anyone who wants to draw these two please please yes! It might melt the brains of those who view it but it would be God tier stuff. Enjoy!


End file.
